Resurgence of Man
by dabananaman
Summary: We were once giants among the stars, but we were cast down. As our race re-evolved, we were used by others, treated as playthings, no better than the dirt they stepped on. Now, things have changed. This moment forth, I declare it the Age of Man. All who have belittled us, you better watch out, we do not play for keeps, we play for survival, and we are coming. XCOM AU, OC
1. Timeline

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Timeline**

* * *

 **1962** : The Zudjari War is officially over with humanity coming out on top. Some Zudjari technology was recovered. Technology gained in the war: Plasma and laser technology, electric manipulation, microwave weapons, psionics.

 **1963** : John F. Kennedy calls for an international summit to address the recent alien invasion. World leaders are mortified at the thought of hostile extraterrestrials. All agree to sign the Mutual Defense Treaty. The bureau is renamed the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, or XCOM for short. It will be mankind's first and last line of defense against alien menaces, tasked by Humanity's brightest and backed by the funding of all countries covered by said Treaty. XCOM headquarters begins construction in Egypt. XCOM R&D focusing on fully understanding the concepts behind alien technology. It is agreed to keep the public in the dark about the recent crisis to prevent mass panic and other problems it would cause.

 **1965** : Secret psionic testing disguised as hospital checkups reveals that the entire human race is psychic, but most are dormant. XCOM R&D covertly begins to draft in volunteers for aid in the development of new fields of psychic and experimental warfare.

 **1967** : Two years of hard work has bore many fruits. Psychic powers are now classed into two main categories. The **M** **atter & Energy **branch is all about changing the physical realm through a combination of altering the variables of matter and energy in said realm while the domain of powers under the **mind** banner includes those that can affect other's thoughts, emotions. The conveyance of thoughts without speaking and wrenching control from other organisms. It is concluded that psionics is the result of the human mind interacting with the universe at a fundamental level. In order to better understand the latent power, theoretical physicists working on theories such as string theory, M-theory and the likes are recruited.

 **1969** : A breakthrough is made by XCOM R&D in genetic engineering. Human DNA is found to be sensitive to vibrations. This opened up whole new possibilities for gene modifications. Careful mapping of the Human genome begins. Knowledge gained from further research into psionics has created a new domain of psychic powers aptly named **reality**. While only the most gifted psi may have a silver of hope of mastering **reality** , those who do are granted the authority to make the universe his or her play toy. Users of this field can casually alter the laws of physics, bend space-time and even create anomalies such as black and white holes.

 **1970** : XCOM base functional. Cloning technology reverse engineered from the Zudjari is perfected. Clones are now fully functional and have their own unique personalities not unlike their originals. Direct cloning is banned due to ethical reasons, though restrictions will be removed if the situation ever becomes too dire. As a result of the new implementation, clones need to have their genetic templates altered so they are different from the original and each other.

 **1973** : Human genome mapping complete. Scientists are dazzled by the problems and potential applications caused by the 90% of so called "junk DNA" in charge of protein production, they allow the formation of dangerous cancer cells and other diseases, while they also contain genes which would grant a person extended health, immunity to certain diseases and otherwise. Deeper research into optimizing DNA is instigated.

 **1976** : "Sentinel" satellite system up and running, it will serve as humanity's early warning against any invasion from space and should extraterrestrials land on Earth, provide strategic and tactical information to XCOM HQ. Project Genesis is born. It is an initiative to improve the human condition through careful genetic alteration and removal of a specific strand of human DNA that limits the ability of the human DNA to recombine and evolve. Mice and pigs are chosen as test subjects for the testing phase due to their inherent genetic similarities to humans.

 **1985** : Project Genesis has completed its prototype testing phase. Out of the 100 mice used, 96 survived. As a result of the success, the mices' physical and mental parameters have been pushed as far as 20 to 30 times the original threshold. Selection of human candidates have begun for the main project. It is expected to take no less than 10 years to complete.

 **January 23, 2000** : Subjects have been picked, augmentation process has begun for Project Rebirth

 **January 29, 2000:** Only 1268 of the 2500 subjects have survived "rebirth". The results were much worse than anticipated. Apparently the method of genetic alteration caused a chain reaction to all male subjects which led to them dying. However, the surviving female subjects are reporting a marked increase of 45-65 times of strength, the ability to see 1.5-3.6 miles away, have reported night vision while also being able to hear the vibrations of particles in the air. All subjects are now biologically immortal, with IQ ranging from 500-1000. Psionic potential increased by a factor of 10 along with photographic memory for all subjects. Skin, cell structure, musculature and skeletal structure are heavily reinforced, subjects now impervious to most conventional weapons as well as other forms of energy. Only highly concentrated or monstrous levels of energy can harm an "awakened" human. Libido has also increased by a factor of 14-17 and all subjects now have bodies of goddesses. However, an interesting point of deviation from the human and mice and pig subjects are that while all subjects were enhanced greatly beyond original parameters, the augmented human DNA constantly recombines, adds and deletes its own parts to optimize the individual's chance of survival in his or her current environment. This fact has also been shown when after a month of intense survival, virtual reality and live training, subjects had a reported increase of 250%-300% in terms of total body strength. Subjects continue to undergo harsh training to prepare themselves to defend humanity.

 **May 23, 2013** : Class 20 psionic pulse detected, origins are traced to a 14 year old boy named Jonathan. Surveillance reports above average physical and mental capabilities coupled with strong clairvoyance. With the refined formula for Project Rebirth, the council of nations gives XCOM the greenlight for the kidnapping and indoctrination of the boy. The boy is kidnapped within the day and undergoes augmentation procedures. He is then put into a virtual reality simulation to hone his skills with gargantuan natural disasters and programmed versions of his fellow awakened hunting him.

 **August 26** **th** **, 2015** : An alien fleet arrived in Earth's orbit. Without warning they destroyed the Sentinel satellite system and begun probing and abduction attacks. Due to having nearly a century to prepare, XCOM retaliates in force and the early alien waves were successfully neutralized with non-existent casualties in the human forces. Extraterrestrial forces respond in kind as battles rage across the planet. Jonathan is awakened from virtual reality, his body already adjusted not for war, but for survival. He is brought up to speed on the current situation. Although disgusted by XCOM's means of defending humanity, he agrees to help. Jonathan is then put through an advanced combat simulation, breaking every record. Due to his beyond impressive scores and the troubles that will come with him integrating in a team, he is dispatched as a one man cell.

 **July 15** **th** **, 2016** : Technology advanced, XCOM advanced, humanity advanced. Despite all efforts however, humanity was being slowly pushed back with XCOM left as the primary military left in the world. A plan was devised during autumn 2016 that would turn the tables of war in our favor. Operation Unruly Tempest consisted of two parts, building a human battle fleet to act as a diversion while a prototype cannon based on Nikola Tesla's Teleforce codenamed "Excalibur" would be brought onto the invaders. The then unknown orchestrators of the war, the Ethereals, taken notice of the combat prowess of the awakened humans, have begun to systematically terminate them. As their numbers dwindle, the ground front is pushed back even faster. Jonathan is made Sigma Squad's leader. Said squad's detrimental contributions have caused them to become war heroes, bolstering the morale of XCOM forces wherever they go.

 **September 28** **th** **, 2019** : On September 28th, 2019, disaster struck as the Ethereals unleashed their ultimate weapon of war, a 900km long, 400km wide mothership. It opened fire with its main weapon at Antarctica, flash vaporizing the continent and melting through the Earth. Hyperwave decoders would later learn of the chilling fact that the main cannon had only been set to 4% power. Fear of imminent extinction courses through the human race as the construction on the battle fleet accelerates. "Excalibur" is also hastily readapted to incorporate a second firing mode, one capable of piercing the mothership's shields. Resources were reallocated to building a functional teleporter so XCOM forces can board the mothership once it's shields are down.

 **January 18** **th** **-20** **th** **, 2022** : On January 18th, 2022, human forces engage the Ethereal Fleet in orbit as "Excalibur" bears it's might on the alien mothership. It's protective barriers are quickly brought down, enabling human defenders to swiftly board the craft. While initially large swaths of the battlefield was brought under human control by a combination of Blitzkrieg and Shock and Awe tactics, after a day it quickly results in a stalemate as both sides fortify their own positions, unwilling to cross the no-man's land. That changed when the Uber Ethereal, accompanied by his High Council, stepped foot on the battlefield. Through a myriad of psionic powers, the battlefield shifted completely in the ship defender's favor as human casualties rise sharply while loosing ground rapidly. Even though the onslaught is eventually stopped, the remaining XCOM forces number only in the mere thousands, a drop in the bucket compared to the mere millions that comprised of the original boarding party. With morale at an all time low, it was only through Jonathan's charismatic speech that spurred the human troops to fight harder. The boarders then pierce through the alien ranks, with what little remains of the reawakened at the tip of the spear, with regular human troops falling behind, buying time with their lives. After a long and arduous battle, the Uber Ethereal along with his High Council are finally slain. The ship and alien forces both planetside and in space, becomes passive as the psionic compulsion that controlled them is no more. January 20th, 2022 is forever marked as the day of victory for the Second Alien War, with casualties going up to about 3.5 billion humans and trillions of dollars of property damage. Science and engineering teams move into the Mothership and begins research in it's databanks and systems.

 **January 22** **nd** **, 2022** : After a day of celebrations, the council of nations has decided to band together to form the Earth Republic, with XCOM becoming the official worldwide military. Reconstruction begins and is expected to take only a few months due to improved alien and human nanotech. Preliminary studies on the Alien Mothership has revealed that the Ethereals were a dying race, and that the Mothership was their last bastion. Humans worldwide heave a sigh as the perturbing notion of a third alien war is put on the backburner for now.

 **August 5** **th** **, 2022** : With humanity back on the road to recovery, everything seems to be getting better. However, a recovered intelligence package might just break that fragile peace…

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, first of all thank you for reading this story. By doing so you have already encouraged me a great deal as I'm a new writer and this is my first story. Anyways this story will be about mankind's reclamation to the stars. The base of the story is XCOM AU but it will be crossovered with many other universes, the first of which is Highschool DxD. The aim of the story is to show the adaptability and pragmatism of the human race, as we will rack our brains, go to unforeseen heights and scoop to unimaginable depths just to ensure our species' survival. The reawakened humans, aside from serving as a pool of candidates of potential romances for my protagonist, will serve as a examples of the human race's adaptability, as they can rapidly evolve to counter any threat. As you can see I have given psionics a huge buff. However, I personally do not think of this as a buff but rather as a revamp. While I am happy about the psionics system in XCOM and XCOM 2 where they added a huge number of powers, I feel that psionic powers in the games have always been limited. When I think about the mind, I feel that the only limitation is our imagination. So yes, psionics will be much more powerful in this fanfic. Also, indiscriminate killings will happen in this fanfic, this is XCOM after all. So important characters, like say Rias, might die in a war against XCOM or someone from XCOM will die on a mission. It's all a coin toss, it's all a** _ **maybe**_ **. So thank you and pls give feedback!:)**


	2. Prologue

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

" _Gods, angels? Tell me then, where were they when the Ethereals invaded, where were they when our brothers and sisters were dissected with horrifying efficiency in troves, where were they when the invaders set fires to our homes, and gave our planet a menacing scar? Aren't they supposed to be the all-mighty defenders of humanity, champions of all that are good? Then how come when we cried for help, when we desperately prayed for salvation, we found none except from the sweat of our backs and the will of our hearts?! Let me tell you something, there are no such things as 'gods' or 'angels', there are only different species, and every species only looks out for itself. Humanity is alone, always have been."_ \- Quote attributed to XCOM Special Forces operative Jonathan, leader of team Sigma.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _ **August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2022, 17 59hrs**_

 _ **Xcom HQ, Africa, Egypt**_

 _ **Jonathan POV**_

"So Commander, mind telling me why we're back?" I asked. With the reconstruction over, field operatives were given some well-deserved R&R. While Commander Bradford was a man of duty, he was fair as well, there would be no way to call them back from unwinding unless it was an emergency. It's probably something Earth shattering and we'll have to get back to work again _,_ I thought with a resigned sigh. Afterall, what would be so grand as to draw the attention of the two geniuses of XCOM? Dr. Vahlen and Shen would not just come back from the Alien Mothership for a trivial matter. Bradford snapped his head up in attention as his arm instinctively went to the holster of his pistol. As he saw the familiar faces, Bradford loosened considerably. Coming out of a genocidal war where the enemy could just teleport into your base guaranteed that one would have some sort of insurance.

"Yes, I have recalled you all due to an information package we received from one of our destroyed intel bases during the war, The Mothership blocked all communications in that region, and only recently have we received the package. Although that is not the main concern of this meeting, Dr. Vahlen and Shen have thoroughly examined the contents and find it genuine, despite all odds. Take a seat, I'm going to be playing the video. Something doesn't add up, why were the Ethereals particularly blocking that area? Though electronic and communication blackout zones were present in the war, they did not tend to stay there very long, due to XCOM engineers possibly breaking through their suppression fields or worse reverse-engineering it, improving it and turning it against the alien invaders. After giving a quick nod to Vahlen and Shen, I sat down and braced myself, lectures were never my thing. The wall-mounted screen of the Situation Room flickered for a moment before the footage of an XCOM operative's helmet recording replaced the static.

 _The operative's squad just cleared out a landed Abductor UFO. However, as they did a double check on the ship, they discovered a hidden prisoner room shielded by energy fields. The prisoners inside were almost human,_ _ **almost**_ _. Some of them had golden bird wings while some had black ones. Others had bat like wings. A few had animal like appendages sticking out of them._ All present save for The Commander and the two doctors winced. Was this some sort of twisted experiment? Or perhaps a last parting shot? Was **The Scar** not enough? _The squad leader however, ordered a psi-scan on the prisoners and found out they weren't human. Following protocol, the squad stunned all and brought them back to base for interrogation and dissection._ The rest of the video then covered several scientific notes about the subjects recovered and intel gained from the interrogations.

After the video, I did not know what to believe anymore. Devils, angels, fallen angels and youkai? It was a stretch to believe they existed, however, Bradford would not show us this if he did not believe the authencity of the video. "I know it is hard to believe bu" before he could finish however, I interrupted him.

"Commander, I believe I am speaking for the crowd when I say we do not doubt you for a moment." My sentence was followed by a series of nods. "But that begs the question, why did they not interfere, those 'gods' and 'angels' as they call themselves? It seems they're just more concerned about their own survival and ripping off humans when they feel like it. It's like they're weeds in the garden, leeching off of us. It'd be better to just cut them off lest they cause more trouble for us in the future."

Bradford replied calmly, "I know how you feel Captain, trust me when I say I feel the same way. Still, we are recovering from a war and I'm sure no human wants to follow war with more hostilities." I clenched my jaw as I grinded my teeth, he was right. Even though the supernaturals are pitifully weak, having active hostile relations with another power would have serious repercussions on human society. Morale would drop and protests with riots would wreak havoc within the human race. Havoc that could not be afforded to happen.

"Alright sir, so you want us to keep an eye on them?" I begrudgingly said. Bradford nodded, "We have identified a sizable hub of supernatural activity in a place called Kuoh Town located in Japan. The Earth Republic has assigned the remaining reawakened to this mission. You are to arrive at Kuoh Town with your fake personalities, change into teenage forms, and attend Kuoh High School while gathering more info. Do not engage any supernatural beings you encounter. Mask your powers and abilities, with luck, you'll be just another human in their eyes." We nodded as we went to get our gear. Just before I left, Bradford turned to me, a concerned glint in his eyes, "Don't do anything stupid this time," he said, exasperated. I replied with a cheeky grin, "You know I won't." As I left, I heard a loud groan of frustration emanating from The Commander as a smile crept up my face. _The joys of torturing higher-ups._ I mused with content.

* * *

 _ **August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2022, 20 46hrs**_

 _ **Outskirts of Kuoh Town, Japan**_

 _ **Jonathan POV**_

I took check of my surroundings, seems like I was in the right place. As I looked towards the small town ahead, my eyes burned with determination. _I'll make sure nothing ever threatens humanity again!_ With those thoughts, I vanished, the only sign of something anomalous were the weird radiation readings permeating the area.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, so this is the prologue of the story, hope you liked it. Anyways, from the next chapter onwards then I'll include the DxD characters. I'll open up a vote on which arc should XCOM be revealed, the Riser arc, Excalibur arc, or so on and so forth. I'll also need votes to determine possible romances for my character from the DxD side. However, it is only a possibility. So if you won the vote, but your character does not become romantically interested, I have already warned you. Well for the personality of Jonathan, my protagonist, he won't be good in a sense. If you've read the quote at the beginning of the story, you could've inferred that he is highly pragmatic and will not hesitate to get his hands dirty for the sake of survival, and let me tell you, he won't. In a way, his character is sort of like Kiritsugu Emiya from F/SN, a ruthless pragmatist, often doing things for "the greater good". I have created this character with the embodiment of all that is good and evil into one person in mind. This is due to me believing humans can be kinder than an angel and more malevolent than any devil. So by blending in both ends of a spectrum, I've created a persona of humanity of sorts, he will embody the human unflinching drive for survival by any means necessary. And please, let me know how I can improve my story through feedback and constructive criticism. Thank You!**


	3. Tech Codex (2022)

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 **Codex Entry: Tech (2022)**

* * *

 **Weapons tech**

 **Particle Beams**

X-4 all-purpose infantry weapon: The X-4 all-purpose infantry weapon is an assault rifle, carbine and marksman rifle put together in one package. The gun is supplied by an elerium cell which provides power. It fires accelerated antimatter accelerated to 99% the speed of light by the particle acceleration technology derived from the Excalibur prototype. It offers the excellent penetration and travel speed that laser weapons provide and the damage found in plasma weaponry. Range is not a concern due to the speed of the particles. The gun features a standard issue psi saturation module, enabling operatives to empower their weapons with their psi-powers. While in assault rifle mode, the X-4 has 50 shots per clip with 3 different firing mode. Auto fires a continuous beam that does low damage but burns through ammo slowly, optimized for anti-infantry. Semi-auto fires a concentrated beam that melts through any known armor to humanity, optimized for anti heavy armor. Burst fires a barrage of 3 beams, offering the perfect balance between ammo conservation and damage, it is optimized to take out light armor. It only has a semi-auto firing mode which allows for 34 shots to be fired before reloading. The marksman rifle mode features an extended barrel which houses extra magnetic concentrators. This further amplifies the speed of the beam, going to 99.5% the speed of light. It only has 28 shots per clip but allows for deeper penetration of defenses. The carbine mode is essentially a shortened assault rifle mode that trades power for maneuverability and staying power. Though it is only able to shoot out beams at 97% the speed of light, it has 80 shots per clip. The gun only has a burst and auto firing mode filling in the same role as the assault rifle.

X-5 Plasma Caster: The X-5 fills the role of a shotgun. While the destructive properties of antimatter and zero point weapons are great, it poses a risk to the user in extremely close range. Hence, XCOM still uses plasma shotguns. However, these have been improved with particle accelerator technology, making them just as deadly as any antimatter weapon. The gun consists of the same parts of the X-4 assault rifle save the magnetic buffer before the exit of the barrel to evenly distribute the plasma. The near lightspeed plasma launched at close distance will penetrate any armor and begin eating the target from the inside out. The X-5 has an alternate fire mode which spews plasma across a limited distance. The gun can fire off 26 shots before needing a reload.

X-4P pistol: The X-4P is optimized for anti-infantry, having only auto mode. It propels plasma at 42% the speed of light. With its endless clip, it has earned itself a place of honor in every XCOM operative's arsenal.

MK I P-L land-to-space particle lance: The PB1 is derived after the Excalibur prototype proved successful. It propels plasma or any other matter to 99.98% the speed of light. Depending on the properties of the matter used and the payload, the destructive yield can be as much as a few hundred megatons to a few yottatons.

MK I P-PD Particle Point Defense: Used on installations and Starships, these point defense turrets operate on the same principal as the original Excalibur prototype, containing a flak like firing mode and a concentrated beam firing mode. It is equally efficient in destroying ships as it is in intercepting enemy ordnance.

 **Zero Point Energy Weapons**

S-4 all purpose infantry weapon: The S-4 is essentially the big brother to the X-4 but with an additional shotgun mode and utilizing zero point energy as ammunition rather than near-lightspeed matter. The only reason this gun isn't issued to standard infantry is due to the hazards of zero point energy. When using the weapon, the user is often subject to huge amounts of radiation. Thus, only the reawakened can wield them due to their resistance to radiation and other hazards alike. The zero point energy travels at light speed to the target. Upon contact, the target is disintegrated, every single atom of the target gone. The gun has no clips however, but instead uses an energy pool system. A normal semi-auto shot would take up 8% of the gun's energy while a burst would take up 5%. Auto mode drains the gun steadily, 1% per 3 seconds. The gun is outfitted with an Abaddon psi saturation module, enabling operatives to use their psi energy as ammo. In shotgun mode, the weapon spreads the energy evenly by altering the crystal matrix that refracts the beam to the intended direction.

S-4P pistol: Fills in the same role as the regular X-4P, however it also has an Abaddon psi saturation module. A thing to note is that it does not have infinite ammo like it's regular counterpart, but rather shares the energy pool system the S-4 uses. 1% drainage per 1 second.

MK I ZPE Lance: A spinal mounted shipborne weapon with differing power scales on different classes of warship. One mounted on a dreadnought can destroy an Earth-sized planet.

 **Defense Tech**

Vahlenite-A alloy: Specially formulated form of Vahlenite( Alien Alloy) using nanotech that reduces stress to armor plating upon impact and dissolves that stress more efficiently. Overall 30% increase in survival rate.

Cold Plasma Shields: Made of compact, dense plasma, these shields can absorb a limited amount of damage of any kind before destabilizing. MK I-base model, MK II- Modern model, MK II-S- Stealth variant, lower shield strength but faster recharge, MK III-prototype, currently not in mass production

Carbon-Crystal Cloaking: This new isotope of carbon, when formed into diamond like shapes, can reflect any sort of signals and thwart off visual detection as well.

Vindicator Battlesuit: Equipped with the latest Vahlenite-A Alloy, MK II Cold Plasma Shields and an elerium generator, these suits allow the user to survive tremendous amounts of damage compared to its predecessors. The graphene nanotubes not only increases survivability by 18% but also enhances the user's physical stats by 140%.

Spectre Stealth Suit: With a basic layer of Vahlenite-A Alloy, MK II-S Cold Plasma Shields and an elerium generator. These suits main lethality lies in its Carbon-Crystal Cloaking, enabling it to conduct missions deep in enemy territory or gain intel.

SX-1 multi-purpose nano combat system. A skin tight suit of nanites granted to Awakened humans. The suit provides enhanced protection compared to the Vindicator Battlesuits as it has a thin layer of nanites emulating the characteristics of Vahlenite-A mixed with graphene nanotubes and carbon-crystal isotopes that responds, hardens, relaxes to the user's psionic commands, specially generated magnetic fields and external stimuli with an MK III prototype cold plasma shield that rapidly changes it's wavelength for better protection and faster recharge times and shield strength due to improved heat siphoning systems. A prototype zero point reactor together with a biological power siphon that draws excess energy from the user's body provides power for the suit. The suit has certain specialized modes such as strength, durability and speed. It is also capable of adapting itself due to it being made up completely out of nanites. The nanites can also be drawn and directed to build makeshift cover, weapons and other things.

 **Power tech**

Elerium Generators: Creates large amounts of power by hammering elerium with certain particles.

Zero Point Generators: Draws near limitless energy from the vacuum of space.

Fusion Reactors: Creates clean and safe nuclear energy through fusion of atoms, normally used as a supplement.

 **Gene Modifications**

Neural Feedback: Causes damage to psi attackers and temporarily overloads their nervous system, preventing them from casting psionic attacks and become sluggish.

Neural Damping: Grants a soldier immunity to most **Mind** branch psionic attacks.

Hyper Reactive Pupils: Allows soldiers to adjust their vision more quickly, able to see and react to faster objects.

Depth Perception: Allows soldier to better recognize height differences and compensate

Adrenal Neurosympathy: Overcharges a soldiers adrenaline level with an additional specialized organ. Pheromones are also released into the air to boost squad combat efficiency.

Secondary Heart: Allows soldier to survive otherwise fatal wounds.

Bioelectric Skin: Allows detection of hostiles in a short range, gains resistance to lightning attacks as well.

Mimetic Skin: Acts as a visual camouflage. Skin will change pigmentation to fit in to surroundings better.

Muscle Fiber Density ( applies to whole body): Grants the soldier the strength of a Muton Berserker.

Adaptive Bone Marrow: Infuses blood with meld and human nanobots, granting near superhuman regeneration.

Reinforced Muscle Sinews: Muscles are reinforced with graphene nanotubes, increasing their strength/speed and endurance by a factor of 0.5 and 3 respectively. Required for Physical Peak modification.

Mind and Machine: By infusing the brain with specially designed nanites, it reduces buildup of fatigue, lessens amount of sleep needed, grants soldier eidetic memory and increased intelligence with improved muscle coordination. Required for usage of Unrestricted Mentality.

Physical Peak: Removes the human body's natural limitations and allows for full muscle usage. Increases speed and strength by a factor of 2.3.

Unrestricted Mentality: Grants the soldier the ability of temporary supersense usage and awakened-like levels of intelligence. Also increases Psi factor by 10.

Synthetic Muscle Replacement: Replaces organic muscles with Carbon Nanotube Yarn, enahnces strength, speed and endurance by 100x.

 **Psi-tech**

 **Amplifiers**

Einstein class Internal Amp: An amp that is integrated within soldier's brain, increases psi factor by 7. Standard issue for regular XCOM troops.

Archimedes class Internal Amp: Amp that is tailored for those who are more aligned towards the **Mind** branch of psionic abilities. Increases psi factor by 7 while further increasing potency and cast drainage reduction by 2 for **Mind** abilities.

Arche class Internal Amp: Amp that is tailored for those who are more aligned towards the **Matter & Energy **branch of psionic abilities. Increases psi factor by 7 while further increasing potency and cast drainage reduction by 2 for **Matter & Energy** abilities.

Lucid class Internal Amp: Amp that is tailored for those who are more aligned towards the **Reality** branch of psionic abilities. Increases psi factor by 7 while further increasing potency and cast drainage reduction by 2 for **Reality** abilities.

Handheld Amp: About the size of an A4 sheet of paper, it increases psi factor by 10. Standard issue for regular XCOM psi specialists.

 **Psi Saturation Modules**

Abaddon class Psi Saturation Module: Grants psychic ability to imbue shots with his/her psionic energy or even use psionic energy as ammunition for a variety of effects.

Standard Psi Saturation Module: Grants psychic ability to imbue shots with his/her psionic nergy for more devastating effects. Standard issue for all regular XCOM troops

 **FTL**

Wormhole Device: Opens an Einstein-Rosen Bridge that connects two points of the universe together for reduced travel time. Requires shipboard Zero Point Generators due to large power requirements. Unsuitable for combat deployment due to portal openings being relatively fragile and prone to collapse under attack.

Psionic Teleportation: Uses Psions plugged into a ship's psi-amp to teleport the ship to another location in space. Normally done during combat and not for long term travel due to exhaustion.

 **In development**

Warp Drives: Finding a way to mass produce exotic particles to bend space time.

Refine Genesis Project: With the biological data gleamed from Jonathan and the rest of the Awakened, it is possible to make the Genesis Project even cheaper and safer such that every human, should the project succeed, can become an Awakened human with little money and low risks.

* * *

 **A/N: And it's done! This short codex entry covers the tech XCOM has at during 2022. As you can see at the last section I wrote about the current tech XCOM is developing. I am tempted to use a sort of Sword of The Stars method on this, where I'll decide the chance of the technology being successfully researched by random coin tosses and poll votes. If a research fails, XCOM can always try to salvage it and restart said research project. Well, thank you for reading and please leave reviews!**

 **Update 27/6/2016: I added a new gene mod that'll really even the (physical) odds between xcom operatives and supernaturals. Synthetic Muscle Replacement: Replaces organic muscles with Carbon Nanotube Yarn, enahnces strength, speed and endurance by 100x.**


	4. Psionics Codex (2022)

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 **Codex Entry: Psionics**

* * *

Psionics is the ability of pure blooded humans to alter the universe according to their will. However, in order to create said phenomena, one needs to have exceptional mental discipline and willpower, hence why some are more "talented" in psionics than others, though any human can become an accomplished psychic through practice. Psionic powers are grouped into three main categories: **Matter & Energy**, **Mind** and **Reality**. With a balanced specialization in all three categories, it is not uncommon for a psychic to defeat a supernatural being with more raw power than himself or herself due to psionics being considerably more versatile than Magic, Holy Energy, Demonic Energy and Chakra. Despite all the pros of being a psychic, there are always disadvantages. If a psychic overexerts himself or herself, he or she might die or become stronger. Active psychics are also granted a passive resistance towards things like Evil Pieces and it's angel counterpart.

* * *

 **Matter & ****Energy**

The **Matter & Energy** branch of psychic powers are all about affecting the physical world. Masters of the **Matter & Energy** branch are granted Omnikinesis. Some examples of basic powers in this branch are:

Conversion: Create an element out of another

Matter Control: Ability to strengthen or weaken any piece of matter by subtly altering it's molecular structure or lattice. Also grants user the ability to mold any matter into any shape he or she desires.

Reallocation: Grants psychic the ability to move matter in an area to another area.

Flight: Allows psychic to fly through telekinetic manipulation.

Basic Telekinesis: Ability to manipulate basic variables of the surrounding world.

Telekinetic Enhancements: Augments psychic's strength and speed

Telekinetic Field: Passive defense. Projects a repulsive telekinetic field around the user. This greatly reduces chances of attacks successfully connecting and adds a small chance of attacks being redirected. Any attacks that hits home will also have it's potency reduced.

Telekinetic Shield: Active Defense. Unlike the Telekinetic Field, which once mastered is always around the user's body, the Telekinetic Shield needs to be actively casted. The drainage is greater than it's passive cousin but it is capable to halting attacks in mid-air and blocking them completely. However, the shield can be overwhelmed. In that case, the attack that reaches the psychic will have it's force reduced accordingly.

Mind Blast: Creates an explosion of psionic power, killing creatures with low psionic resistance and heavily damaging and stunning those who survive the blast.

Stun: By casting out psionic energy to an organic, it shuts down their nervous system temporarily without lasting damage. Damages machine circuitry

Psi Lance: Projects a lance made of psionic energy that deals physical damage.

* * *

 **Mind**

The **Mind** branch of psychic powers regards to the various skills that allow psychics to alter, share, destroy or create various feelings, emotions and thoughts in others. Users can also use the mind to improve sensory organs, providing better overall awareness. Masters of this field can mind control small armies and brainwash entire organisations. Examples of basic psychic powers in this branch are:

Mind Control: Wrenches motor control from another organism. Such a technique is difficult to maintain for the inexperienced but it is hard to resist for those never before subjugated to it.

Temptation: A variant of Mind Control. While Mind Control forceably takes over the targeted body, Temptation attempts to trick the targeted mind into thinking it's allies are enemies and the opposite is true for enemies. While this is a relatively easy power to learn, the chances of failing compared to Mind Control is higher.

Telepathy: Users can share thoughts with fellow psychics. They can also erase memories and implant false ones into others with this ability.

Panic: Makes target lose composure and start having irrational fears.

Hallucination: Ability to project false images into one's mind

Mind Merge: Psychics are merge together their minds, increasing overall parameters.

Clairvoyance: Users usually know what others are thinking

Psionic Sight: Ability to see through obstacles and different spectrums of light.

Limited Precognition: Ability to feel what is going to happen.

Scrying: A variant of telepathy, users can forcibly extract information and knowledge from another individual.

* * *

 **Reality**

The **Reality** branch consists of psychic powers that make use of the fundamental forces of the universe for a wide range of applications. Only 1 put of 10 normal humans can ever hope to learn abilities from **Reality** while a fewer 1 out of 200 can master it. However, all awakened humans can master **Reality**. Examples of basic powers from this branch are:

Temporal Shield: User distorts space-time to form a dome shield capable of blocking all damage. Dome eventually destabilizes and pushes outwards violently, knocking back enemies, attacks and energy. Close surroundings will be heavily damaged via space-time shockwaves. The more damage negated the faster the destabilization.

Temporal Blast: User constricts and distorts a particular place on the space time continuum. Once released, the distorted area goes back to normal, but not without unleashing a torrent of space-time shockwaves at the surroundings, shredding everything and everyone.

Perversion of reality: Creates an area of space where the laws of physics are ready to fall apart, greatly reducing drainage by psionic powers and increasing the strength of all psionic abilities. The area can be expanded to encompass more space. However, the greater the area, the weaker the positive effects and greater drainage is induced on the psychic.

Absolute Force Manipulation: Ability to manipulate all sorts of forces to psychic's bidding.

Eye of The Mind: Users can see the universe at it's fundamental building blocks. Ability grants unparalled precognition, sixth sense, and opens the door to more dangerous techniques of the **Reality** branch.

Warp: Users can warp space-time around them akin to the Alcubierre Warp Drive, going at FTL speeds. The ability is extremely draining on normal humans and the most powerful normal human psychic can only use it for a maximum of 10 minutes per day.

* * *

 **Submutations**

While it is generally known that all psychics have certain alignments towards the three different branches of psionics, awakened humans have submutations, unique psionic powers that are impossible for others to replicate. Submutations are associated with the branch(es) that the individual has most affinity for. An Awakened can only have a maximum of 2 submutations.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, so this is my Codex for psionics in my story. However, the powers displayed in here are only the basics, and not all of them. The masters psychics can create their own powers and I want to create that impression of psionics being potential incarnate, limited only by raw power and imagination in my story. As you can see I have merged the Energy and Matter branch together. This is because not only does it make more sense, but I also felt that they were very similar when I first started writing this fic. Tell me what you think in the reviews and thank you for reading this. There is a sneak peak on what submutations Sigma Team has at the bottom after this AN.**

* * *

 **Sigma Squad( Frontline Combat)**

Jonathan( team leader): Blaze

Victoria( close-mid range specialist): Fervor Rising

Zoe( long range specialist): Deadzone, The Cheat

Audrey( tech/support specialist): Lady of The Damned, Guardian Demon


	5. Setting of Pieces(I)

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 _"We are XCOM, humanity's sword and shield and the embodiment of it's spirit. Just a few months ago, we overcame a seemingly insurmountable crisis. Aliens invaded our world, trying to wrestle it from us like the brutes they were. I still remember it, how easy it seemed in the beginning, but then the aliens bared their true fangs at us and the whole situation did a complete reversal. What was supposed to be a quick, decisive victory turned into half a decade of hell. They sent monstrosity after monstrosity at us, but we did not budge. They spread plagues across our populations, but we did not relent. They bombarded us from orbit, but we did not falter. Then, they destroyed the largest continent on Earth, hoping to cow us into submission, which ironically, did the exact opposite. So tell me now, if the human race pulled through those, what gave you that superiority complex?"_ \- Quote attributed to Commander Bradford, Supreme Commander of XCOM

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Setting of Pieces(I)**

 _ **August 14th, 2022, 1810hrs**_

 ** _Hotel in Kuoh Town_**

 ** _Jonathan POV_**

Purity. The essence of undiluted, unadulterated and jubilant purity, those were my thoughts of this town and the hotel receptionist. The way she smiled, the carefree attitude and happy gleam in her eyes were so...nostalgic. They could be best described as the eyes of a baby, one that had not seen the horrors that their metaphorical cradle shielded them from. Unlike the rest of us, they were echoes of a past age, one where humans were ignorant and foolishly thought of themselves as kings and queens of this world. One where weakness was widespread and accepted. When I meet the supernatural group in charge of isolating this town from the rest of the world, I have at least one thing to thank them. Malevolent intentions aside, they, purposely or not, preserved the innocence within every single soul in this town, acting as their aegis from the hellish world beyond.

I took a quick glance at the control panel and grunted, elevators here were slow, too slow. I knew I should've just teleported to my hotel room. Such slow means of transportation just meant more time for the alien bastards to take over a strategic location, more time for them to secure an invasion beachhead, more time for good, dutiful soldiers and civilians to die. As my mind dwelled deeper and deeper into the topic of how sluggish transportation would cause various losses of lives, the elevator jerked as the door opened. The sudden motion sent me out of my trance as I stepped out of the elevator. A slight stinging and warm feeling was introduced to my nerves. I glanced down, eyes widening, I had clenched my fists so hard they dug into my hand and drew blood. Said surprise was for not the wound, but how easily I was riled up. I silently berated myself,"There're no ETs here, get a grip!" It was unacceptable, this made me ridiculously susceptible to psychological warfare. Afterall, the worst enemy of any psychic was to lose control of their emotions, specially the awakened, with our much stronger feelings.

* * *

 _ **August 14th, 2022, 1830hrs**_

 ** _Hotel in Kuoh Town_**

As I finished setting up my modified XCOM standard issue covert ops computer and the hyperwave "router" I decided to contemplate my next move. While I have never sensed any supernatural energies before, I was confident I could differentiate them after getting a feel of the respective energies. Lucky for me, Shen, being the ever kind man he is, made a prototype energy detector based on the autopsies included in the intelligence package. Still, since it was a prototype, it had it's bugs and kinks. I couldn't go too fast or it would fail to notice supernatural energies. The most I could go was at 40km/h before the device stopped working or worse blew up in my face. I let out an exasperated sigh, in order to blend in, I have to act normal, and it certainly isn't normal when someone runs faster than Usain Bolt. Hence, I decided to go for a evening jog. This is gonna be a long night, good thing awakened do not need sleep, I thought, as I teleported to the shade under the tree and began my search.

* * *

 _ **August 14th, 2022, 2218hrs**_

 _ **Outside of Kuoh Academy**_

I was losing patience, fast. For the past few hours the energy detector which I disguised as a watch with nanotech hadn't picked up a single trace. I was tempted to go faster, but than might've drawn attention. Too bad the Earth Republic had reallocated the other reawakened to other possible supernatural blacksites across the world at the last minute. This would've been a lot easier if I had the girls with me. As I made a turn at a traffic junction, I came across a school gate. Besides it was a plaque that read "Kuoh Private Academy". Realizing I was at the town's sole institute, curiosity overtook me as I took a look inside from one of the gaps in between the many metal bars, thats when I was suddenly confused. The school was grand, it looked like some world-renowned school from the Victorian Era, and there was no way a small Japanese town like Kuoh could possibly support this. Unless... My eyes snapped to the "watch" and I wasn't surprised when it read positive from inside the school. The tactical advantages gained from possibly influencing or controlling a populace's education was undeniable. Afterall, you control the education, you control the people. To my misfortune, due to the device being a prototype it had an absolutely crappy identification range of 10 meters, meaning I had no idea who was in that school except it was a supernatural being(s). Deciding that the rewards were well worth the risks, I decided to take an impromptu school tour and investigate. After checking the coast was clear, I easily jumped over the school wall, landing in the bushes. I activated the carbon-crystal camouflage in my clothing and concealed myself with psionics to the best of my ability. Cloak and dagger was never my forte anyway.

* * *

 _ **August 14th, 2022, 11.45 p.m**_

 ** _Old Kuoh Academy Building_**

 ** _Akeno POV_**

"Buchou, do you feel that?" I asked my president. Said person was Rias Gremory, a tall, buxom redhead with stunning appearance and gorgeous aquamarine eyes. Currently she was seated in front of her desk with her "concentration glasses" on, reading the weekly report on the Occult Research Club. She answered me as she set the paper on the table, "Yes, I noticed it just as you did. It's weak and muffled, like someone is trying to hide from us, but it is definitely originating from this building. Let's investigate Akeno, I'm done with the paperwork anyways." I nodded my head in compliance and began to make my way to the door behind Rias. As we are about to leave however, the hair on my back stood up as I felt like I was being surveyed with a critical eye. I turned my head around, trying to find a source. Upon seeing everything the way we left it, I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination, joining my master who was waiting down the hallway. Still, I couldn't get rid of that disturbing feeling permeating the back of my mind.

* * *

 _ **August 14th, 2022, 2345hrs**_

 ** _Old Kuoh Academy Building_**

 ** _Jonathan POV_**

I thanked my lucky stars that the distraction had worked. If it hadn't, it would've been very troublesome evading those two. Being stealthy is only fun in games, in real life it was a complete different matter, I learned that the hard way. So, devils huh, and big shots as well. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and Priestess of Thunder. So much knowledge, sacred gears, evil pieces and more, I thought with a contended smile. I gave myself a proverbial pat on the back as this was the first and successful field test for the Silent Scrying technique, a variant of the Scrying technique that is now so widespread and popular among XCOM Intel. While the Scrying technique was great for interrogation as it is basically the involuntary extraction of knowledge from the target to the user, the pained shrieks and screams of those subjected to it made it unsuitable for field work. However, judging by the way the one called "Akeno" kept on looking back, there's definitely room for improvement. Knowing that the duo won't be back at least for a few more minutes, I phased through the window. With haste, I quickly replicated all books pertaining to the supernatural found in the clubroom and fled, but not before erasing all traces of me ever being there. "So this is the school I'll be attending, life sure gets interesting sometimes," I muttered as I made my way out.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 0412hrs**_

 _ **Hotel in Kuoh Town**_

I quickly input my psionic essence which unlocked the computer and ensured the hyperwave connection was secure. Once everything was in place, I established connection with HQ back in Africa. Almost instantaneously, Bradford's hologram was being projected out of my computer. I going into "business mode" I cleared my throat as I began my report. "My surveillance of Kuoh Town has bore fruit. The town's sole institution in charge of primary, highschool and college education is under the influence or control of Devils, though it seems the latter is more likely due to the extravagant aesthetics and facilities of the school which is inappropriate to such a small urban town like Kuoh. The devil in charge of Kuoh is Rias Gremory, an 18 year old devil and apparent heiress of the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. She is the child of Venelana Gremory, formerly Venelana Bael, and Zeoticus Gremory. As such she has inherited the "Power of Destruction" from her mother's side and notable magical aptitude from her father's side. However, her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, is one of the four maous of the Underworld. He is one of the two known "super devils", devils who are as powerful as some gods. He is in the lower spectrum of "The Worlds Top 10 Strongest Beings", with the strongest being Trihexa, or The Beast of Revelations in the Bible. Finally, there also seems to be angels or exorcists around town due to the faint holy energy laced in the air. Finally, the field test for Silent Scrying is successful and I would like permission to teach fellow personnel the technique when I get reassigned back to HQ. I will submit a full report to you with the associated documents after this sir."

Bradford gave acknowledging nods as I spoke. When I finally finished, there was an unsettling silence before he spoke. Bradford asked in a wary tone,"Captain, where do you think the Awakened, Regular XCOM troops measure up in the power scale." I gave a milisecond of thought before I replied with a bland look that conveyed no emotion,"Sir, there is no way to accurately depict our troops' power levels on a scale as this. This is due to Supernatural Battles being awefully bland compared to psionic battles. Whereas in psionic battles every ability hurts and is potentially fatal in different ways making negating the attack and finding an opening to strike back challenging, Supernatural Battles are almost always carried out with direct attacks that while do impressive damage, is easy to predict and counter. It is literally a cycle where it is block or evade and counter with the occasional special ability. But if we are speaking in terms of raw power, I would say that our rookie regulars are about low-mid class devil power levels while our veteran regulars would be about high-ultimate class devil power levels. The awakened would be about dragon king-deity power levels while the whole of Sigma team would possibly be on the Top 10 list with me approaching the power levels of Great Red."

Bradford nodded, feeling relieved. He placed a hand over his mouth, contemplating the next move. "You will continue to monitor the situation in Kuoh Town. Unless something big happens then send weekly updates. If the supernatural endangers the humans you are to step and eliminate them at all costs, but try not to reveal too much about yourself." Said The Commander. I spoke again, this time my tone caring and soft,"Sir, if I may, how are the others faring in their respective blacksites?" Bradford gave off an amused chuckle as he replied,"They all checked in, Sigma is still in the shadows in Kyoto, trying to fully map out the Yokai in the city. Hexa has successfully infiltrated heaven and are now studying the angels. Arcon has just reported mission success as they have managed to duplicate the Fallen Angel leader's research on Sacred Gears. All in all, pretty good." "That's... that's good to hear sir." My simple words betrayed my emotions as my face was like a lighthouse, beaming up the room with the relieved smile etched on my face, similar to those given out when family is safe. "Take care of yourself captain, Command out." said Bradford as I slapped off a sharp salute. "You know I will sir,"I murmured as I sent out the files and went to draft up the plans for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 0647hrs**_

 _ **Hotel in Kuoh Town**_

I spranged up in bed, beads of cold perspiration adorning my brow. My muscles were coiled, pupils were dilated with an elevated breathing rate. The same feeling of dread pooling in my stomach, weighing it down and the slight trembling of my arms was all that I needed to know that this was no normal bad dream, it was a premonition, a gift of my clairvoyance. Without it, I would've died already. Relying on my internal clock, I knew it was morning as I telekinetically wiped the sweat off my body, solidified it and sent it into the dustbin. After drawing water to wash myself, I willed for my SX-1 to meld with me. Not a moment too soon, the sleek, reflective black ball the size of a golf ball acting as a pendant for my necklace seemed to melt into a black puddle and fuse with my skin. It looked deceptively harmless at first glance, it's mysterious black carapace enough to grant it the prestige of being an expensive accessory to most curious onlookers, nevermind the fact that they were looking at one of the most advanced piece of military hardware in human possession. I was brought out of my musings by the familiar tingling of nanites rushing through my pores, synchronizing with my cells and organs. Before I knew it, my vision was lit up by the diagnostics screen with lines of stray coding making their debut for split seconds before disappearing. A few scant moments later, the HUD was projected into my vision. While early designs had a separate implant situated in the eye with which the SX-1 would relay combat information to the user, it was scrapped for directly relaying the information to the user via the visual cortex, hence the HUD was only in my mind. I willed for a spatial rift to open as I reached my hand out unto the purplish portal leading to my own personal pocket dimension. From within it I extracted three items, my modified HF blade, short sword and a customised S-4P pistol. The relatively straight 90 cm High Frequency blade consisted of a HF edge and a hybrid plasma edge. The divide formed between the two edges provide a efficient means for disarming an opponent. It's spherical hand guard could be opened to reveal a microwave gun, capable of disabling opponents en masse or mercy killing via flash vaporization of water in their body. The vanity of the blade was dull and unassuming, earning itself little to no applause, for it's sole disposition was the proficient neutralization of enemies in a variety of ways, a true weapon of pragmatism. The short sword was a third shorter than blade, with dual HF edge that doubled as a hybrid plasma dispenser. It was equally as potent slashing through enemies as it was with deflecting energy attacks. The design scheme was nearly identical to it's longer cousin, with ashen grey handle and guard with matte black HF edge, utilizing the element of surprise to it's utmost value. The modified S-4P pistol had an additional glove mode in which the space taken was reduced while the stopping power was increased due to integration with the SX-1. The pistol featured an additional area of effect bolt firing mode in conjunction with the traditional continuous beam. After a quality inspection of the weapons, I sat down on the bed and began meditating, steeling my nerves for the upcoming storm.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 0650hrs**_

 _ **Kuoh Private Academy**_

It began as small vibrations in the ground, none save the most adept could feel it. Then it escalated to small tremors which scared off the cats and birds. Currently, it was raining cats and dogs, paint was chalked off the walls as porcelain decorated the ground in a stunning display of reflective deadliness. I was perched on top of a tree, optical camouflage online to further deter those of sharper visual acuity. Just moments ago I had effortlessly penetrated the magical barrier surrounding the area, only to find a spell circle that encompassed the land. A single glance was all I needed to know that it was drawing in latent mana from the air to fuel the creation of something, what the object of interest was, I did not know, but the aftermath would leave no traces of the town. So I, duty bound to mankind, investigated and stumbled upon the gold mine waiting for me.

Said battle was currently waged by Rias Gremory, the she-devil from yesterday, against a cadre of the Fallen Angel's Grigori, Kokabiel, as was his name when mentioned amidst the battle, and his lunatic henchman Freed Sellzen and an obese priest with a spark of ingenuity by the name of Valper Galilei. The had her peerage with her, a white haired loli who refused to utilize her potential, a next-to-useless battle medic who couldn't protect herself, a blondie whose current enraged emotional state and over-specialization in speed made him an easy picking, and the two support types, Rias and Akeno, whom judging by their absolutely soft looking bodies, were deplorable in hand-to-hand. She also had an exorcist, Xenovia Quarta, at her side. Still, they were getting trashed around like ragdolls by Kokabiel, who wasn't even trying.

"Hahaha, yes, entertain me more!" bellowed the sickly pale fallen angel. The two swordfighters, Kiba and Xenovia, had been throwing themselves at the maw for the past few minutes, buying that pervert Issei to charge up his Boosted Gear for all the good it did. Then, he dropped the bombshell, how God had died along with a colourful add-on of vulgarities. The effects were superfluous, at least from my perspective. God died, so what? Still, these were supernatural beings and humans who worked for the supernatural, they had their entire life devoted to antagonizing/worshiping said deity. Kokabiel, by declaring the death of God so publicly, removed a cornerstone of their lives. I made sure the SX-1 CPU was getting all this, every scrap of intel gathered on the supernatural might tip the balance in humanity's favor should war ever erupt. I was content to hold out until the defenders would be hanging by a lifeline, where I'd step in, eliminate Kokabiel, gain several samples while erasing the devils' memory of me ever taking part in the battle. That plan was put into the furnace once I detected a massive energy source coming from the south. Said emitter of energy was just oozing his intent to capture the instigators of the conflict. I leaned forward and slightly expanded my senses, this was going to be interesting.

"Hey, yeah you, albino shithead!" I shouted from the edge of the woods. Those ugly red eyes were instantly on me, boring into my skull the same way a predator would do to it's prey. With a scorning smile, I continued, "I was just taking a nice midnight stroll, then you had to mess up my day. I deserve an apology, don't cha think?" Before the devils or exorcist could warn the supposedly weak human, Kokabiel had already dashed towards me, his arms raised with the light sword in double grip, intending to finish this insult to his ego. While he may have been moving at imperceptible speeds to the devils, Kokabiel was moving like a snail to me. By the time the sword cut through my afterimage, I was already behind the Cadre, having finished extracting samples and info from him and putting him out of the fight via acupuncture of pressure points. Everyone did a double take as the human was now behind Kokabiel, and said individual had his sword stuck to the ground. A split second later, a sky piercing cry from Kokabiel was heard all across the field induced by the crippling pain caused by muscles contracting and relaxing in a contradictory manner. Not before long, the once properly dressed fallen that radiated arrogance in troves was laying on a puddle of his own blood with foam expelled from his mouth, his visage the absolute depiction of humiliation and defeat.

I stifled a yawn as I called out towards the sky" I know you're there, so come out already.". Out of the blue, a blue sphere destroyed the magical barrier without a second sphere exploded outwards and exposed a humanoid figure with white, scaly armor that could best be described as dragonic in nature. The armored figure turned towards me, it's buffered voice condemning, "Who are you?". "Just a human magician, albeit a very talented one though,"was the nonchalant answer he got. The figure seemed to tense, it's "face" intently staring at me. I met the stare head on, my black orbs brimming with resolution. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke off and said,"Fine, just don't interfere with me.". It then proceeded to recover Kokabiel and Freed's body, declaring Issei his arch-rival due to their respective sacred gears being the polar opposite before he left. I turned towards the Gremory group, seeing them still wary of me. Attempting to dffuse the tension, I spoke in a placating voice,"Now now,don't get so heated up, I'm sure you have a million questions in your mind now, how bout we head inside to discuss?" The buxom leader of the group had this faraway look on her face, seemingly pondering my offer. Then she responded in a regal voice,"I would be amendable to that." With that voicing of her opinion, everyone returned to the old school house.

* * *

After I entered the room, I immediately took note of impressive designs, occult circles, skulls and candles that combined with the low lighting really that would persuade ordinary people who believed otherwise into thinking they trully dabbled with the occult. Once the gang of teens were all seated down, Rias Gremory's judgemental gaze was casted upon me. "Who are you and why are you here?"she inquired. "I'm Jonathan, no surname, recently migrated here from the Vatican." I replied in a modest voice. **She** pressed on,"How is a mere human mage able to down a Cadre of the Grigori so easily?". I rolled my eyes at the predictable question," Just because you have your pretty little head wrapped around in stereotypical notions doesn't mean humans are actually weak. The barely noticeable twitch of my lips and slight narrowing of my eyes were enough clues for her to drop the insinuation. "I'm sorry, I just never expected to see a strong human.", "Doesn't matter, the underestimation of humans often work to our advantage as well, if you ask me.".

Relief flashed through the window of her eyes for a brief moment before it vanished. "Why are you here?" questioned Rias, **her** posture less tense than before. I took a nanosecond to compose my response before replying,"To study, of course. Besides, the Vatican is too hamstrung with rules and red tape for my liking and I rather enjoy the scenery of this town." Then, **she** moved on to the ultimatum that anyone who had a glance of her spoiled and arrogant personality would know. "Join my peerage," said devil offered with a confident tone close to the very definition of hubris.

I flashed a wary smile before replying," No, I'd rather keep my humanity thank you.". Without even listening to my response, **she** continued, likely never even contemplating the fact that one could refuse **her** 'excellent' offer. "Good, now just lie down on the ground""Buchou, he said no," the one known as Kiba came to my rescue, saving my saliva on reinstating my point. The redhead looked visibly shellshocked for a moment, stuttering and eye wide, before composing **herself**. "Why not? Think about it, you could have greater power than you already possess, a very long lifespan and be indefinitely rich?!" I chuckled,"Firstly, that's taking a shortcut to power, secondly, what's all the time in the world going to do if you stay stagnant, thirdly, only fools would care for the materialistic side of things. Also, I rather enjoy my humanity and freedom, being in your peerage by default makes me your servant, thus stripping away my free will, something which I find intolerable about the evil pieces. Oh, before you go on to say how you're from the Gremory clan, who never mistreats their servants due to their 'extraordinary' affection, it's still slavery isn't it?"

Rias was at a lost for words, **her** jaw was unhinged and constantly moving up and down, trying to say something to her cause but finding nothing. Then, her gaze became sharp as her tone had an edge that could cut through stone,"How do you know so much about the evil pieces?" I gave a mirthful laugh before replying,"My naive dear, information is a very important thing to have." She was confused for a moment before the dots connected in her head."You, you're the one who infiltrated our club yesterday!" **she** said, **her** tone livid but contained. The members of her peerage all visibly stiffened, no doubt to come to **her** aid should another possible battle happen. "How perceptive of you to finally notice the blatantly obvious,"I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm to a cancerous degree. "How dare you?! First you trespass on my territory and next you have the guts to spy on me?!" My tolerance finally reached it's breaking limit, I breezed walked towards **it** , every step filled with intent. "Your territory, first I checked this is human territory, and no where in their legislative law are we supposed to recognize this town as your territory. Since the humans are the majority here and have been longer here, shouldn't they have more say, or is it just that might makes right?" I punctuated my words with poking **it's** chest. With every step **it** backpedaled, I advanced, my gaze never leaving **it's** face. "Spying on you? Anyone with a single shred of intelligence would do that. When I first arrived I only knew this town housed supernatural beings. Given how manipulative the supernatural are, of course I would conduct espionage. That worsened when I found out it was devils, devils in this town. The same devils who indiscriminately lie, cheat, rape and kill to get what they want. Do not deny it, Rias Gremory, do not say that after the Great War devils are no longer like that, if you're one of the nicest devils around, then what type of scum fills the rest of your society? Your kind may be more subtle about your M.O now, but you're all still malevolent, so forgive me your majesty, if I wanted to gather more information on a potential foe." When I finished, **it's** back was pasted against the wall, **it's** pupils contorted and shaking in fear directed at the looming figure before **it** while **it's** heart was pounding at speeds that would make a bullet train go green with envy. I heaved a heavy sigh as I briskly walked to the door. Before leaving, I turned my head partially around before saying,"I'll be attending this school from now on, have a good day."

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 7.20 A.M**_

 _ **Kuoh Private Academy**_

 _ **Rias POV**_

I, Rias Gremory, in my admittedly short life, had never been or felt threatened before, but that just changed. I always had my brother and family to depend on, and they seemed unbreakable, always protecting me wherever I went, but I just felt threatened, in my own domain no less. That human mage, Jonathan, when we locked eyes, I was surprised be the intensity, ferocity and... unending hatred I saw. My hands and legs were still jelly from that encounter. Luckily I had my loyal family with me, they were doing their best to help me cope. Still, I had this disturbing voice in the back of my head that told me this man was going to change devil society. One thing for sure is that his entrance into the supernatural world will surely send ripples.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 0720hrs**_

 _ **Kuoh Private Academy**_

 _ **Jonathan POV**_

I managed to keep a calm facade as I walked down the school corridor. On the inside however, I was fuming. That bitch! That... **abominable creature**. **It** and the Ethereals were almost too similar. Both thought of themselves as untouchable and correct. Seeing such a close correaltion between a devil and xeno, just made my blood boil, maybe they're all just as bad as the aliens. All in due time, I told myself. All in due time will humans no longer have to suffer the wretched actions of the supernatural, one way or another. With that thought, I proceeded to my homeroom, ready for a new day of school.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late update as I just got back from a field trip. I am going to upload the pictures of the swords and blade on my profile page. It was done by ambrosko1 from deviantart and I think it really fits as the weapon of my protagonist not to mention it looks cool. As you can see, I have listed out the raw power levels of psychic in XCOM. But if you feel that XCOM is too OP, do not worry, for this is a quantity vs quality situation. Whereas XCOM has an extreme advantage in tactics, tech and overall skill of the soldiers, the supernatural factions have a much larger army (for now at least) due to XCOM just repelling the aliens. I have attempted to portray Jonathan as a character who does not hate supernatural but strongly dislikes anybody who comes close to the Ethereals due to mental and emotional scars. I know some might be disappointed for a lack of a climatic fight scene but i ask of you to please be more patient. Kokabiel really was too slow against Jonathan. Since the awakened can travel at relativistic and FTL speeds, you'd reckon their normal senses should at least be relativistic. And Jonathan didn't show any of his powers because information is crucial in a war or battle, and this guy wants as much tricks up his sleeves as he can have. Also, how do you find the 24hrs and am/pm time thing, I'd use the 24hrs for military personnel while the am/pm clock for civilians? Was it good or was it bad? Pls leave your reviews and thank you for reading. **


	6. Setting of Pieces (II)

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 _"XCOM? At first glance, they seem to be just an organisation determined to protect their race and keep the peace. Dangerous? Of course. Any group that has the cumulative knowledge of millenia of human warfare and technology beyond our wildest dreams are. But I've witnessed what makes them stand out from the rest, I've watched them work. I've seen to what depths they would steep to that achieve peace, at the same time, I've seen them become the paragon of sacrifice, and surpassed that point. The most dangerous part of XCOM, the one that gives it all it's lethality, comes from the men and women part of it. It comes from the diamond will of humans to do whatever it means to survive, to make sure they are never treated as the proverbial victim again, to ensure that history doesn't repeat itself. That, my friend, is one of the secrets to XCOM's success."_ \- Quote attributed to Azazel, Governor-General of the Grigori, regarding XCOM.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Setting of Pieces (II)**

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 7.40 P.M**_

 ** _XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt_**

The commander was now standing ramrod still with a faraway look in his eyes, the telltale sign of him thinking. Officers on duty and base personnel simply ignored him, or just slapped a simple salute as they strolled by.

Nobody dared to interrupt The Commander, as these occurrences were sometimes precursors of moments of paramount ingenuity that helped turn the tide of the Alien War many a times.

On the outside The Commander looked calm, his passive face displaying nothing, but on the inside he was a maelstrom of thoughts. All of which happened after Jonathan submitted the rather... catastrophic report a few hours ago.

* * *

 _"Sir, I...I fucked up. I fucked up real bad," Said the star of XCOM, whose face was currently finding the floor very interesting. I snapped to attention upon the sorrow and regret in his tone. Only a few times had Jonathan been like this, and those were when he costed humanity the lives of millions and losses of entire countries and bases._

 _"What happened? Tell me everything Captain," I said in a hasty voice. Whatever thing he had done wrong, it was always better to know earlier so the rectifying of the problem could happen at shorter notice._

 _Jonathan then raised his head up, a sign of him transitioning into "business mode" as his face became stone like, indescriptive and hard._

 _"At 6.50 A.M today, I encountered Kokabiel, a rogue cadre of the Grigori, assaulting the devils living in Kuoh Private Academy. The defenders were being beaten and my in_ _itial plan was to incapacitate Kokabiel when the defenders were all unconscious so that I could extract genetic samples and information while maintaining my anonymity._ _After that I would brainwash the defenders just as a fail-safe._

 _However, due to Kokabiel's rampant badmouthing of humans and my over-excessive thirst for battle, I intervened too early and saved the defenders. Even though I have the genetic samples of Kokabiel and his knowledge regarding the Grigori, I have been exposed to the devils. I have establ_ _ished contact with them through the use of my pseudonym of Jonathan, a mage from the Vatican who came here to study, and might've given them the impression that I really hate devils and possess over-excessive knowledge about the Evil Pieces._

 _As such, I can no longer conduct espionage with optimal efficiency in this town. Though I could change forms, I still run the risk of failing again. Sir, I claim full responsibility of my foolish act, I have severely impeded XCOM operations in the immediate vicinity."_

* * *

The Commander sighed, while Jonathan could be a lone wolf in almost everything, and was cunning and ingenious, he still had that hot-head personality and rashness to him. Both of which could completely destroy an Op in the long run no matter how skilled the operative was.

He put a hand on his face, already feeling the coming migraine from comprehending the possible implications of not just Jonathan's actions, but his subsequent decision to relocate Arcon to Kuoh.

* * *

 _"Hexa reporting in sir," the alluring voice belonged to an equally if not more enticing woman looking to be in her early twenties, with luscious black hair and a godly body._ _Her hair, curly and straight in different parts, flowed over and covered half of her inviting face. That, combined with the seductive smile etched on her face and the peculiar gleam in her eyes created a sort of come-hither look, that most men fell head-over-heels for._

 _The reason she was a one man cell like Jonathan was not for her battle proficiency, but rather her expertise at infiltration. Unlike Jonathan, in terms of physical and psychic capabilities, she was nothing special, just another needle in the haystack. In fact, she had the worse raw psychic reserves of all the Awakened._

 _Unlike Jonathan, who was charming, laid-back and a little bit rash, she was patient, manipulative and demanding. Also unlike Jonathan, she was actually some good in espionage._

 _"Hexa, how good of you to report in safe and sound," I replied formally with a hint of amusement. "Since you have completed your infiltration of heaven and have recorded down all the details of 'God's System', you are hereby to be relocated to Kuoh Town to assist Sigma leader in his espionage duty in said Town."_

 _Once the words Sigma leader reached her ears, her mood did a subtle change, no longer did it convey a you-can't-get-me and haughty aura, it gave others the feeling of seriousness, and slight disdain. Before she could retort however, I opened up,"I know you guys aren't exactly the chummiest of buddies, but that's an order, got it soldier?"._

 _There was a tense silence in the command room as subordinate and superior glared at each other. Then, she conceded, albeit begrudgingly. "Alright sir, does my redeployment take effect now?" With a firm nod from me, her hologram fizzled out._

* * *

The migraine was coming on full force now. Hexa and Jonathan had so much potential if they worked together, they could cover up each other's flaws and enhance their strengths, but they couldn't see that, subjected to petty dislikes and all.

Jonathan claimed they did not "click" well enough while Hexa claimed she'd rather not work with Jonathan. Also, they had some minor philosophical differences that tore apart teamwork at the most pivotal moments. This made Bradford want to tear his face apart. This was a military operation dammit, not a relationship!

'Too bad being an awakened only boosted your IQ levels while leaving your EQ the same as a normal human', thought Bradford with a bitter frown. Either way, The Commander knew his decision could go both ways, and he prayed that it went on the better one.

To alleviate his worrying mind, The Commander opened a Commlink to Sigma, and updated the team in their latest objectives.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 8 P.M**_

 ** _Hotel in Kuoh Town_**

I laid down on my bed, heart thumping in anticipation as my head raced to guess who would be my teammate for the remainder of the operation.

'Bradford said he was sending someone who would compensate for my weaknesses and vice versa, he also told me to try and get along with her, the only person I know that fits in those two categories perfectly is' I immediately stopped that train of thought, an absolutely dreadful feeling of foreboding overcoming me as I felt that I just jinxed myself.

The shrill ringing of the bell caught me, as if the fates were trying to mock me. I got up and proceeded to the door in slow, laboured steps. 'Bradford can't be that cruel to me, he just can't be. When I open that door, it's not going to be her, it's not going to be her, it's not going to be her.' I thought with each passing second making me a shade closer to winter snow.

I was in front of the door now, trepidation oozing off me. I gulped, opening the door with trembling hands. Who I saw, made my heart sink to the very depths of the Atlantic.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 8 P.M**_

 ** _Hotel in Kuoh Town_**

 ** _Hexa_**

I was not impressed. This town was clueless about it's current state. Everyone was happy, content and generally living in their own small world. The town's news was poorly managed enough that anyone determined could sift through the papers and find cracks and creaks.

The devils ruling here seemed as bothered to reinforce their rule as keeping their identities a secret. Rias Gremory, "governor" of Kuoh and her peerage with the devil-led Student Council all occupied _prestigious_ positions and nicknames in the student populace at Kuoh Private Academy. A foolish move, but I guess it tied in to their nature to be extravagantly celebrated.

To make matters worse, I was partnered up with that _idiot_. Perhaps The Commander had finally been diagnosed with some sort of long term alien sickness and gone senile, but there was simply no way in the seven hells that we would work well.

I was cautious, calculating, planning, _smart_ , while he was reckless, impulsive, _stupid._ Still, he had his niches, and I'd be damned if I didn't seize the opportunity to maximize his potential.

I soon came upon the door that would mark the beginning of a harrowing partnership. Jonathan answered the bell as the creaking door revealed said person looking a lot paler than normal. I could practically taste the fear pheromones in the air, as dense and heavy as molten mercury.

'Good, the feeling is mutual,' was one of the lines of thoughts drifting through my mind upon the discovery. To his credit, Jonathan tried to cover up and gave a forced, admittingly charming smile.

"Hey Cinder, nice to see you," he offered with that warm tone of his. I scoffed, such tricks weren't going to work on me. I could already tell the dam was about to explode, with the great amount of micro-twitching on his face.

I snorted condescendingly," Spare me the bluster and get to the point.". "Straightforward as always huh," he replied me, with that smile and familiar tone that would've fooled anyone else.

As I proceeded through the door, Jonathan began giving me a summary of the events occurring till present time. I concur, he had improved by leaps and bounds since the waning days of the war, but it still wasn't enough, as evident by his inadequacy for this mission.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he inquisited. "To ward off suspicion, I will not be attending your academy for at least one month. For the duration of that, we will also not stay together for aforementioned reason. I trust that you will assist me in moments of need.".

He gave an approvingly nod as I finished, then offered," Do you need me to help you find accommodations?". I waved him off, and made haste to set off.

Before departing, I added," Keep in contact at all times. Do not disappoint me, Jonathan."

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 8 P.M**_

 ** _Hotel in Kuoh Town_**

 ** _Jonathan_**

As she walked out of the room, my eyes couldn't help but be drawn like a moth to a flame towards that bubble butt, microscopic waist, slender shoulders and mile long legs. The subtle sway of her hips only further deepened her pulchritude. She was as if a statue, perfection incarnate, a result of a lifetime of work of the finest craftsman of the land. I was so engrossed in my imagination that I failed to notice junior setting up camp.

Every physical detail of her was refined and delicate, her beauty nearly beyond this realm, at least in my mind anyways. Still, she was such a conundrum at times.

She would be mean and imposing most of the time, a big turn off, but there were those _moments._

I exhaled, one memory etched into my mind with crystal clarity...

* * *

 _It didn't have a name._

 _This technique of techniques, didn't have a name._

 _It could propel the greenest greenhorns to mortal gods of war._

 _It could stem the unending flow of enemies._

 _It could pierce the shroud of darkness like a ray of hope._

 _But it didn't have a name._

 _For those who sought the power, found a price too steep._

 ** _Death._**

 _Hence, the only possessor was here, far away from home,_

 _am arm lodged within enemy unknown,_

 _a beacon of light in the abyss._

 ** _Me._**

 _From a faraway point, red and purple explosions rocked the land, contrasting sharply with the serene sea of stars in the background,_

 _a surreal painting of anarchy itself, materialized in a world of realism for that sole moment._

 _I yanked my arm out, and decapitated the alien menace, throwing the horde into disarray._

 _But what should've been a hero's return, was overshadowed by a dark consequence._

 _I collapsed, devoid of life,_

 _not moving,_

 _not breathing,_

 _not thinking._

 _First, it was my sight, the world was now mangling black._

 _Next, it was my touch, as everything became numb._

 _Just as the scythe of the Grimm reaper was about to claim me, just as I was resigned to my fate,_

 _I heard her voice, and the dark was soon banished, gradually replaced by the light of living._

* * *

I grimaced, everytime that memory resurfaced phantom pains racked rampant through my body. I shouldn't have survived that day, but I did, and it was all because of Cinder.

The weaponisation of subconsciousness, that was the core concept of the ability. Intended to only be used as a last resort, it boosted combat effectiveness at least hundredfold.

You switched positions with your subconscious for the duration of the technique. After seceding your position, you lost full motor control of the body. You could still see, hear, smell, taste, just that you weren't in control of yourself anymore.

But alas, such magnificent, such unrestricted power had a daunting cost. The weaponised subconscious would alter the brain rapidly for increased combat efficacy, repurposing otherwise important sections of the brain such as those in charge of memory, speech and et cetera .

Eventually, you start losing pieces of yourself, you start forgetting who you are and the people around you. Then you forget to breathe, forget to keep your heart beating, forget to keep yourself alive. And finally, die.

By all rights I should've been a dead man, but Cinder saved me, dragged me back from that desolate hell while on her last legs.

'Arghhh! She's so confusing! By this rate I'll die of brain hemorrhage trying to crack her up,' I thought, a clearly distressed expression on my face.

Deciding that enough was enough, I proceeded to dreamland, Afterall, with Cinder here I'll most likely be on guard duty.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 8 P.M**_

 _ **Occult Research Club Clubroom**_

 _ **Cinder**_

"This is truly a legitimate cause for concern," a devilish looking man in his early twenties with rich red hair spoke.

"If what you say is true, Rias, then there is no doubt he is at least high satan class. And with his possibly hostile disposition towards Devils, you might have a big hurdle ahead of you." He continued, concern shining from his eyes.

Satan-class? Such underestimation will bite them back in the ass.

"I will be dispatching Grayfia as insurance for you. In the meantime, you are to train your peerage in accordance to what Grayfia has in mind. Also, release the bishop Rias." The redhead followed up.

His recipient, Rias Gremory, a splitting image of him, rebounded with a fervor. "I can make do with all the terms but releasing Gasper", " Release him Rias, he will help even the odds with enough training," ordered the fair looking male, his voice issuing the ultimatum with adamantine strength.

This piqued my curiosity, judging by the way they were speaking regarding the female hellspawn's "bishop", he sounded like a valuable asset, but ended up as a liability instead.

"This is unaccep," retaliated the she-devil, before noticing the change in atmosphere. Rias conceded, her mannerism becoming stoic and reserved," As the great Devil King Lucifer commands."

Unfortunately for both parties, they failed to notice me, and unfortunately for them, they had no idea how much it would cost them.

I re-checked the OS recording, ensuring that every last scrap of information was collected, and retreated.

* * *

As I scurried my way across the treeline, my keen eyes spotted a lone figure in the distance. Upon closer inspection, she was a blue-haired girl, whom judging by physical appearance and vanity alone, was a female exorcist of the church in her late teens.

She was pouring out negative emotions: anxiety, fear, indecisiveness, akin to a tempestuous geyser. I halted in my tracks, and knocked her lights out, carrying her body to a secluded location beyond the Devils' grasp.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 8.30 P.M**_

 ** _Secluded area in the woods_**

 ** _Xenovia_**

The first thing I felt as I stirred awake was the lingering pain in my head. As my eyes fluttered open, I found a woman in an onyx battle attire bathing in the silvery moonlight, enveloped in a semblance of unearthly beauty.

I briefly wondered, if I was in the presence of a goddess.

Her slitted eyes were currently gazing upon the surroundings, a machiavellian glint present in those ember orbs as if she had a grand play in the works. Then, she turned towards me.

Frankly put, I had never felt so violated in her life before.

Her flawless face contorted to a disgusting grin as she strutted towards me. Inch after inch, the distance closed between us.

My chest constricted to the point of implosion. Our faces were now just mere centimeters apart, I could feel her hot breathe trickling down my sensitive skin as I was subjected to her withering glaze. I whimpered and shrunk, shutting my eyes, hoping it was all just a dream.

Mysteriously, it vanished. My heart, which had just been so eager to escape it's confinement calmed. My appendages, which had been shaking, reminiscent of buildings in an earthquake, stopped. I hesitantly opened up my eyes, catching the briefest glimpse of sunfire in her eyes before it ceased. As she withdrew from my personal space, I gathered the courage to speak.

"Wh-who are you?," what had been an attempt to sound brave and valiant had instead resulted in a tone of discord and submission. She eyed me, piercing through my very soul. The unknown person then replied, "Who I am, you do not need to know, you can say that I am a benefactor of sorts, here to help you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuine curiosity with wariness mixed. "I know you are one of the rare holy sword users of the church. The organization I'm under, have several uses for you."

Wariness now turned into fear, what she was describing sounded an awful lot like the Holy Sword Project started by that heretic, Valper Galilei. "Oh no, we do not resort to such primitive methods, and I assure you, we will not treat you as a one-time disposable toy." the woman placated, somehow inciting even more perturbation within me.

"I work for XCOM, short for the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit. It acts as humanity's protection from external and internal threats, and you, Xenovia Quarta, are wanted," the women finished with an intent gaze on me.

I laughed, with confidence of no root infused within my voice, and began a borderline zealous rant. "XCOM? Sorry but I have never heard of an XCOM. And one that protects all of humanity, that's blasphemy! Humanity's guardians are the Angels and the church! Not ordinary humans!"

The woman cocked an eyebrow, subtle hints of amusement making their way onto her face.

"Really, then why were you were branded a heretic?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly in a portrayal of faux innocence.

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, stupefied that she knew this much.

"I'll say that again, why were you branded a heretic?"

I tensed, this person knew too much. I tried summoning Durandal, only to find my link to it severed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Going against someone who could so easily slip through your defenses in a fight isn't a very sound action." she advised, snobbishness personified.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, a weak tea by all means. "I've already told you, and I don't like repeating myself," she answered.

A tense silence drawled out as she undressed me visually while maintaining that graceful exterior. She smiled, masking devious intentions before responding.

"I've seen my fair share of warriors and battles. Combat is an art of skill, misdirection, and sometimes, luck and grit. Your earlier performance this day has captured my attention, few could have so defiantly stood up against such vastly superior beings without so much as flinching. Add to the fact that you're a strong natural holy sword wielder, you could be a great boon for us, should you choose to join."

"And pray tell, why would I do that." I opened up heatedly.

"Rather than trying to explain, it'd be simpler if I just showed you," were her words as she approached me.

The woman briefly closed her eyes before they snapped open, with the same liquid gold, entrancing me. The world melted as the surroundings were replaced by a scene worse than hell.

* * *

 _Armageddon greeted me. Hideous, oval shaped crafts of varying sizes spewed greenish acid that ignited buildings and burned through infrastructure with greater ease than dragon fire, the local garrison long gone._

 _People, the ones that could, were running helter skelter in all directions, primal fear overriding every need._

 _Up close, the unconscious were ferried into strange ships of alien design through what could only be described as glowing sapphire tubes._

 _Then, a purplish pillar of fire erupted from the ground, the origin of it four brave soldiers, clad in exquisite gear and grim determination radiating off them._

 _One by one, the crafts fell, some anchored to the ground by an invisible force and others courtesy of a fighter of unknown make._

 _The abominations, originating from the crafts, made the dreaded enemies of god look like puppies in comparison._

 _The soldiers didn't move an inch, avatars of fortitude and valor. They proceeded to engage the enemy, methodically wiping them out._

 _It zoomed out to show the whole world. Nowhere was left undefiled by the abominations, and nowhere did those brave soldiers fail to respond in kind._

 _Just as things started to get better, it all went down the drain._

 _New ships arrived, easily dwarfing the tallest mountains and the mightiest of dragons. They razed the land, scouring people and resources abroad, destroying communications and all else._

 _The soldiers and their organization brought the fight to the invaders, but against such overwhelming force, it was for naught, as they were pushed back slowly, but steadily._

 _The scene changed into something beyond description. Mutilated, decaying bodies were strewn everywhere, being torched by men in hazard suits._

 _Damnations in insectoid form rushed barricades and fortifications, praying upon lone soldiers and civilians, their offspring bursting out of their victim's bodies and cocoons._

 _Then, **it** came. I fell to my knees, fear and helplessness overtaking me._

 _That behemoth destroyed Antartica, sending humanity into a frenzied state._

 _The scene changed once again, to a desperate space battle. Fighters of both sides and mind-numbling numbers threw themselves at each other, uncaring. Mighty ships that shone in the light stood against waves of grotesque alien vessels, unwavering, even as shields failed, hulls punctured, and crews spaced._

 _It transited into a scene within an alien ship, files after files of men and women marching against the alien terror. How one person rallied them in a time of dread and despair._

 _Finally, it showed a scene from Earth orbit, as an ever expanding wave of purplish energy from the Alien Mothership swept through the battered human fleets and alien swarm, disabling them and ensuring victory._

* * *

I collapsed, heaving and puffing as beads of perspiration rolled down my forehead, jaw-slacked due to what I just witnessed. I could feel it, the sadness, anguish, hope, all the feelings of the people conveyed through those different scenes.

"What, what did I just see?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"The Second Alien War, one that was infinitely more dangerous than the first one. Victory was at best pyrrhic, with more than half of humanity dead," she solemnly replied.

"Second? You mean there was another one?!" I spoke, unbelieving.

"Yes, it happened when John F. Kennedy was still president of America. The technological advances and knowledge gained from that war played a big part in our survival of the second war," the women responded.

"How...how could the angels let this happen?" I wondered out loud, only to hear the cold laughter of her.

"Even after all that, you still believe the angels to be guardians of humanity?". "But...but," I was in denial, no longer knowing what to believe anymore.

"Listen to yourself, can you even believe what you're even saying?" she said, a reprising tone evident in her voice.

I was shaken, more so than about Kokabiel's revelation about God's death. My body was visibly vibrating, voice drowned as rivulets of tears poured out of my eyes similar to a broken pearl necklace.

"I-I don't kn-know what to believe in anymore,"I confessed, my belief broken and scattered to the wind.

"You continue to serve your lord," she suggested

"What?!" I asked, perplexed.

"You continue to serve your lord. Even after his death his will remains, his will to see his children grow and prosper. The angels may have been a force of light under his stewardship long ago, but now they are defunct, concerned only for their own survival. God never chose to interfere in human affairs because he saw the potential in us, the ability to learn from our shortcomings and pick ourselves up no matter how deep the pit is. He knew that one day, we would surpass his "perfect" creations, but until then, we required protection from afar. Now, we stand at the precipice of his wishes for our kind, will you not assist us, will you not assist your lord in fulfilling his wish?," the women finished her compelling proposal.

I was in a dilemma. Do I join XCOM, or do I remain faithful to what had been instilled in my head since birth? My mind was torn between the matter, simply unable to decide. After careful moments of pondering, I made a choice.

"Alright, you've made your point, I'll join you, to serve my lord, to serve my kind," I declared with newfound resolve.

"Good, I promise, you won't regret this," the woman replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

 _ **August 15th, 2022, 9 P.M**_

 _ **XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt**_

 ** _Xenovia_**

I was greeted by the grey, spartan walls as I exited teleportation. It felt different than what I was used to, whereas angelic teleportation was just a burst of light, this one felt like I was being pulled through space.

Out of the blue, quesiness overwhelmed me as I hunched over, regurgitating my dinner.

"It'll get better after a few more tries," the woman stated, no doubt basking in silent delight.

As we attempted to set out after I recuperated, jet black spewed out of the walls. They shifted and contorted, eventually metamorphosing into turrets, with their glowing "eyes" aimed at me.

My eyes widened before I took on a battle stance, a pang of hurt coursing through my heart for being used. The woman's irises glowed for a moment before the obsidian constructs lost cohesion, returning to their original form and retreating within the crevices of the reinforced room.

She motioned me to follow as we resumed our journey.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 3 A.M**_

 _ **XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt**_

 _ **Xenovia**_

"Take slow deep breathes, Xenovia, you'll be asleep in no time." I laid down on the cold glass surface of the pod, the only sounds heard were that of my breathing.

Pristine white surroundings coupled with tubes of yellow with blue and the constant smell of sanitization ticked me off when I entered. The lab was assorted with a myriad of equipment beyond my understanding. When the german doctor, Vahlen, gestured to the pod attached to a bundle of conduits of intermixing colours, I had to struggle with fear, fear of the unknown, fear of change as I wrestled for control with my flight-and-fight instincts. Once I went in, I would be altered forever, with no choice of reversal. It was a...harrowing possibility. But, backing down was cowardice, and Xenovia Quarta abhorred cowardice.

Still, as the stale fluids reached my chin as I drifted in and out of consciousness, a small part of me wondered, if this was all worth it.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 3 A.M**_

 _ **XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt**_

 _ **Vahlen**_

I eyed the vitals with diligence. With a shrill beep, the computer acknowledged the presence of nanites in the subject's body. A blue, rectangonal button popped up on screen, I reached out for it, but pulled back, half-heartedness and mercy welling up within me.

I looked at the teenage girl one last time, memories of worse days resurfacing. She was so brave, just like the others, she had no idea what she was going to be put through, just like the others, she could lose her humanity, just like the others. But alas, orders were orders, and I closed my eyes, pressing the flashing icon, unwilling to bear witness.

As I made my way to the exit, I implored, that I did not just break another soul.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 3.10 A.M**_

 _ **XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt**_

 _ **Bradford**_

My ears twitched slightly as it picked up the silent hissing of the hatch opening. Turning around, I saw Vahlen, whom I had paged. She had a absent look in her eyes though, as if her body was here but her spirit elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" I queried out of concern. Her head jerked backwards, as she blinked and processed what I just said.

"Nothing Commander, was there something you needed me for?". "Doctor, there's clearly something bothering you, just say it," I said, arms crossed and resolute. All it took was one person to pull an entire team down, afterall.

"Sir I insist," "Just say it Vahlen," I ordered, unmoving.

The german doctor heaved before replying," It's the girl, sir, I've just seen so many like her, and they all ended up broken, mad, because of me."

I remained silent, a sign she took to continue.

"Throughout the war, there is no doubt the VR sims helped produce the best soldiers humanity had, but those who washed out, they weren't physically disabled, they were mentally broken, insane, their minds couldn't take the stress and gave up. They say that I don't have a conscience, but the truth is I'm almost at my limit," she revealed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Time and time again I tainted my mind, did horrible things in the name of science, in the name of survival, always ignoring the costs and focusing on the results. I just don't know, how long I can take this anymore," the dam had broke as tears streamed out of those puffy swollen orbs akin to a waterfall.

I wrapped a comforting arm around the crying woman. I always had a feeling in my guts that the brilliant mind was pushing herself too hard, but didn't pay mind to it due to more pressing issues during the invasion. Now though, seeing her breakdown and vulnerable before me, I couldn't help but feel remorse for pushing her personal needs aside.

We stayed like that for a while more, before she broke it up.

"I-I'm sorry Commander, I just lost it for a moment," she said while straightening her lab coat, attempting to salvage what little dignity she had after that.

"It's alright, and if you ever need a break, just tell me Doctor. You're dismissed, just send me the report later," she gave thankful nods as she walked out of the room, occasionally giving the stray sob and nose rub.

I slumped back into my chair and rubbed my forehead, 'what a horrible leader I am.'

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 9 A.M**_

 ** _Kyoto City, Japan_**

 ** _Zoe_**

'I have her in my sights' I voiced out to the others with telepathy. I was porched above a skyscraper, legs entangled around the central protrusion as the winds ruffled my diluted red hair, brushing stray strands onto my face. I paid no mind to it, instead eyeing my holographic scope not unlike a bird of prey stalking her target.

Our de facto leader, Audrey, commended, 'Good, don't lose her, use additional psi powers if you must.'

Our target was a voluptuous blonde woman. Other than her appearance and unique clothing that made her stick out like a sore thumb, she seemed to be just another nobody. But we knew better, that woman was none other than the leader of the yokai, Yasaka, and we are heading into the lion's den, today.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it's done. Sorry for the late update as I am adjusting to life with tuition currently. Yes, Hexa is Cinder Fall from RWBY. I decided to add her because I feel that she's special in terms of characteristics and fits really well into the grim situation of this story. Did I depict her accurately or not? pls tell me. Also I have recruited Xenovia into XCOM as I feel that will open up more storyline possibilities.

Could anyone tell me about the direct damage properties of light energy, demonic energy and chakra? For light I think it's about the same as normal conventional weaponry as when issei was shot by a light pistol by freed, he only got a gunshot wound, which a conventional pistol would also give. And Issei was also impaled by a light spear, which a normal spear would also do. My theory is that light is like a poison to devils while not doing impressive direct damage. Demonic energy on the other hand does most impressive direct damage while not having additional effects. Chakra is the best choice for casting illusions and does not really have impressive direct damage. I would really appreciate it.


	7. Intel Package Recovery Report

**Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 **Psi essence excepted...**

 **Psi Locks lifting...**

 **Lifting complete... unlocked**

 **Welcome, Commander Bradford**

* * *

To summarize, I feel oddly disappointed in the recent research salvage. Whereas every new xeno species we tore apart propelled us forward, many of the supernatural beings are too similar to humans for my team and I to learn anything from them. Furthermore, most of the types of beings are genetically stagnant, their code seemingly frozen in time. Nevertheless, the knowledge we have gained will prove useful in pitching their downfall should it ever come to that. In light of that, we have created nano-virus tailored to each and every species we have thus far examined.

All supernatural energies however, is made of the same base, mana. To further our knowledge on the matter, I suggest we recruit human magicians, who make use of pure mana to fuel their spells.

Doctor Moire Vahlen

Head Scientist of XCOM R&D

* * *

Biological autopsy report. Designation: Devil

Out of all the Biblical factions, the devils are arguably the weakest. Their low breeding rates, coupled with their inherent fallibility to light, makes them an easy target for their mortal enemies, the Angles and Fallen Angels.

In an attempt to offset their low breeding rates, Falbium Asmodeus, one of the "Yondai Maou" of the underworld has created the Evil Pieces. They are akin to the phantasmal implants the Ethereals used to create Walkers during the war, attached to their hosts' "soul" and physically affects them. The devils use these devices to create peerages reminiscent of medieval feudalism, bounding an individual to a devil's will. The pieces contain mechanisms for enforcing the will of the owner of the peerage through pain and subtle indoctrination by bringing an individual's thoughts more in line with his or her "King" over time.

It is of some interest, that the different variations of the Evil Pieces grants the possessed different characteristics. Since the Evil Pieces are based of Chess, the different variations grants advantages and shortcomings are of similar design as their normal counterparts. The "Queen" piece significantly boosts an individual's physical and magical statistics. The "Knight" piece trades endurance for speed and vice versa for the "Rook" piece. The "Bishop" piece increases an individual's magical reserves substantially. The "Pawn" while only reincarnating one into a devil, has a special ability called "Promotion" that gifts the "Pawn" piece the abilities of other pieces.

They possess "Demonic Energy"(see detailed report below), which is the most destructive supernatural energy encountered by far. Though it is niche in causing destruction, it falls short in subsequent areas compared to other supernatural energies. Demonic energy does not require calculations but pure imagination in the same way as how psychics utilise their powers.

There are special breeds of Devils called the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. Each Pillar has trademark physical traits and powers that normal devils do not have. Examples are the Bael Clan's "Power of Destruction", capable of destroying anything with lower durability than it's striking power via explosive force. And the red hair, blue eyes of the Gremory Clan.

There is nothing of particular remarkability within their physiology. Compared to humans, they have denser muscles and stronger bones due to higher concentrations of calcium and more rod and cone cells in their eyes which allow for night vision. The species, like the rest of the Biblical Factions, rely on wings for crude flight. Due to our much more efficient omni-directional flying granted by telekinesis and gravity wave engines, there is nothing I can gleam from this race which haven't been covered by other gene mods already.

* * *

Biological autopsy report. Designation: Angel

There exists two subset of the race, the "Pure" Angels and the "Fallen" angles, who have apparently strayed from the teachings of God and fell from grace. Due to near-identical morphology, I have compiled it into one report only.

The "Pure" Angels have no method currently of reproducing without falling due to "God's System"(see detailed report below) still in affect. The "Fallen" Angels however, can reproduce with one another and with humans.

Angels wield "Holy" energy(see detailed report below), which while not very impressive in terms of destruction it is the best at casting protective barriers and spells. "Holy" energy is also known commonly as Napalm to Devil physiology, allowing them to smite their devil foes with surprising ease. It seems the majority of their power comes from the system God left after his fall during the Great War. It draws in latent mana from the world and converts it to "Holy" energy that it then transferred to the "Pure" and "Fallen" Angels.

Angels have white wings with golden halos above their heads while their counterparts have wings of varying shades of black. Individuals belonging to both groups gain more wings as they become increase in power before coming to a maximum of twelve wings. "Pure" Angels have blonde hair while their counterparts have hair of normal and exotic colors.

Aside from their generally tougher physiology than humans and their wings, there is nothing of value in their genetic code.

* * *

Biological autopsy report. Designation: Yokai

These Yokai are true exceptions within the supernatural species. They are the only genus with the ability to evolve not unlike humans. The Yokai have made appearances all over ancient Asia. Popular folklore figures such as Sun Wukong and Nekomatas were real. While they had a role to play in the social development of human communities, they generally tend to be isolationist.

Yokai are fully capable of reproducing with their own kind or with humans. There exists many different subspecies of Yokai including the Tengu and Kyuubi. Their appearances can range from animal-like to human-like with animal parts such as ears and tails. Their genetic lineage points to the possibility of them evolving alongside us on Earth.

Yokai are physically superior to an unmodified normal human. They rest on the same plane in terms of physical capabilities with the Biblical species. Each Yokai subspecies have their own distinct advantage over others, such as improved hearing, night vision and so on. Shapeshifting into the animals they resemble is a common ability for the Yokai.

Yokai wield "Chakra"(see detailed report below), a mysterious energy that flows through one's spirit. While it cannot match the destructive potential of other types of mystical energies, it is the most adept at casting illusions and the like.

"Senjutsu" is the power to control the flow of life energy and it heavily emphasizes on Chakra. By controlling the flow of Ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and allows spying of the target from afar. Disrupting the opponent's Ki or severing it can cause direct damage to living things. There are very few conventional ways to defend against Senjutsu. Seasoned Senjutsu users will be a moderate challenge for our normal **Reality** specialists.

There is much to be learnt from the Yokai. However, due to the small number of subjects secured, we only had enough to create a few basic, but effective genetic modifications for our troops.

Hypersensitive Eardrums gene mod created

Prehensile Tail gene mod created

Combat Claws gene mod created

Strengthened Jaw gene mod created

* * *

Energy Investigational Report. Designation: Demonic

Demonic energy is the best instigator of mystical destruction thus far. It is created by a Devil's body since inception and all the way till his or her eventual death.

Demonic energy while having a very active role, it also has a passive use in combat. As a devil's demonic energy reserves grows, the energy sent to reinforce the body and muscles increases, making them stronger and stronger than they already are. While this could be useful in a battle, it is also a double edged sword. If all the energy is depleted, then you were just left with a superhuman body which could easily be subdued. Clan exclusive abilities such as the Phenex regeneration, can only occur if demonic energy is still present within the devil's body as well.

Demonic energy can be manipulated to create different elements, however, it cannot be mixed with already existing elements due to it's corrosive nature.

Through Scrying and multiple tests, it is confirmed that holy energy is the achilles heel of demonic energy, where demonic energy is fire, while holy energy is water.

We have also successfully emulated the wavelengths of demonic energy and have created a prototype siphon that attracts demonic energy in it's immediate vicinity. It will be capable of mass suppression of devils by stealing their energies, hindering their ability to fight.

Demonic Energy Siphon MKI created

* * *

Energy Investigational Report. Designation: Holy

Holy Energy seemed to be created for the sole purpose of eradicating demonic energy.

Not only is it the tender spot of it's devil counterpart, but the direct damage output is not very spectacular to anything other than demonic in nature. Users of this power generally have an easy time killing devils of lower, equal or slightly higher demonic power. It is also better in crafting protective barriers and spells than it's daemon equivalent.

Holy energy is calmer and more impassive than it's dark correlate, hence it can be mixed with other elements such as lightning or fire, to create Holy Lightning and Holy Fire.

With extensive study of recruit Xenovia's Holy Sword Durandal, we have gained additional insight into the nature of said energy. We have attempted to create our own version but the results have been less than satisfying. Our synthetic Holy energy is wild, potent but highly unstable. As such, it fluctuates with such intensity and dies out before we are able to effectively study it. However, we were able to weaponize the unstable synthetic Holy energy into a grenade that should prove to be more than satisfactory based on our own tests on the devil corpses. The grenade will be capable of homing, sticking onto an enemy and travels at hypersonic speeds due to the micro gravity drive attached to it.

Light Grenade MKI created

* * *

Energy Investigational Report. Designation: Chakra

Chakra is the very energy that flows within oneself, in other words, one's lifeforce.

It is the weakest energy in terms of direct damage, however, Senjutsu users are able to inflict debilitating damage upon their foes by disrupting their life force. Chakra can also be projected around one's body to increase protection and physical feats. Senjutsu users can also use Touki, or one's base of life, to increase their physical capabilities and resilience even further.

Some Yokai subspecies have unique powers that use Chakra as a source of power such as Fox Fire, which is as deadly as heavy plasma weaponry.

We have created an implant that can accurately guage a person's aura without endangering an operative's mental wellbeing. In the advent of new knowledge, the team has also realized the designs for a multi-purpose grenade that can act as a lethal, flash, stun and tactical grenade all in one. They will manipulate the life force of those affected to achieve the intended results. Lethal will sever their life force, flash will temporarily blind them by disrupting life force in the eyes, stun will disrupt their life force for mild discomfort to mind-numbling pain. Tactical mode will detect individual auras if the visual implant fails otherwise. The grenade will also be equipped with a optional micro gravity wave engine and homing beacon.

Aura Detector Implant created

Multi-purpose Grenade MKI created

* * *

Investigational Report. Desingation: God's System

Deciphering the components of the system has proven to be far more challenging than we originally thought.

For one, we do not have the prerequisite knowledge of Mana to kickstart our projects, secondly, the decipherment of the runes and symbols will take time. However, we were able to deduce that it is a power converter of sorts, it takes in Mana at a renewable rate and converts it to Holy energy which is then transferred to Angels and Exorcism rituals. Aside from that, it also serves as an enforcer of rules on all three planes of existence: Heaven, Earth and The Underworld. It contains prewritten "rules" by God such as Devils cannot pray or they will receive headaches, or the rules in which broken, will result in an Angel falling. More study is being done as I type this report, but it will take at least three weeks for the research to bear fruit.

 **A/N:** Hi all, so I'm done with the recovery of the intel package in which XCOM recovered in the prologue. What do you think of this, does my description of the energy make sense, or is it a bit off?

I made the biblical faction genetically stagnant due to the fact that the Angels are "perfect" so they won't evolve, the Fallen Angels have fell but that doesn't really change their genes. The Devils were created as a counterbalance against the angels so they won't evolve as well. The origins of the Yokai haven't really been stated in DxD so I have decided that they are a product of natural evolution. What do you think? Please leave some reviews and thanks for reading!


	8. Setting of Pieces (III)

**Resurgence of Man**

Disclaimer: I do not own XCOM or Highschool DxD, I wish I did, then Issei wouldn't be a pervert.

* * *

 _"The Yokai, well I can say they have the least bad blood with us, from my point of view at least. Their species hasn't really taken advantage of us to an outrageous degree, and they're nice people, but then again, they always do seem friendly at first."_ Quote attributed to Victoria, assault specialist of XCOM Spec Ops Sigma Squad regarding the Yokai.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Setting of Pieces (III)**

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 10 A.M**_

 _ **Kyoto City**_

 _ **Audrey**_

The monkey yokai ceased his struggles as he submerged into the sea of dreams. I obtained information before duping him in a cabinet. Leaning cautiously against the wall, my eyes narrowed as it scanned the area.

Nostrils widened and ears twitched as I expanded my senses, the scent of feathers and lion fur, along with the slight creaking of wood originating from a not so distant point gave me all I needed.

I tensed and coiled, waiting patiently for the opportune moment. In the few microseconds after the visage of the two guardsmen emerged from the wall, I leapt and gave lightning fast chops to their necks, knocking them out cold. Softening their fall, I rolled their bodies beneath the wooden floor, proceeding without so much of a sound.

Bending forward, my arms were partially extended too to act as contingency for unexpected occurrences.

Focusing on my visual and auditory senses, I could tell there were a multitude of guards surrounding the central building that most likely housed the HVT. There was a higher concentration around the back door, with smaller groups guarding the sides. There were none stationed in immediate defense of the main entrance, but that was likely just a ploy for trapping to be interlopers.

Re-running diagnostics on my carbon-crystal cloak, I began my insertion into the pagoda.

Taking a hop onto the nearby roof, I advanced with soundless steps. After ensuing to the edge, I spotted a detachment of 10 guards, a translucent, ephemeral purple hue enveloped my head as I conjured up a gust of wind to create a slight rustling in the nearby bushes, drawing away the attention of some of the watchmen.

I jumped in the air, gracefully executing a flawless roll as I landed on my knees, inaudible. Lady luck was smiling upon my that day, it wasn't everyday where Audrey Lindsey's daring actions were successful.

 _Looks like my fortune's still holding up, better get moving before more trouble comes._ Shifting noiselessly into the structure, I drew upon the memory of the location of the target as I plotted my course, taking extra measures to remain undetected from the unusually powerful signature, which was most likely gheir leader, on the same floor.

After a series of turns, I was now standing in a washitsu. I activated Psychic Sight as the world became more vivid and colorful. Walls were no longer a hindrance as I could see right past them. Taking a glance at the unassuming structure, I saw the pressure mechanism that would lead to the hidden library if the hyperwave scans were correct.

I hastily sprang into action as I breeze walked and pushed the individual slab of concrete inwards, triggering the exposing of a previously concealed doorway.

Staring at the long passage, I scurried forth, needing to meet the deadline of 10.30, but not before ensuring the entrance was sealed once again.

* * *

Perspiration adorned my brow as the saltine liquid seeped into my mouth. I telkinetically brushed aside the strands of hair taped to my temple, interfering with my work.

After arriving at the hidden library via relocation, I had begun duplicating the various scrolls and documents. Fortunately for me, they were all neatly arranged and labeled. Unfortunately for me, the amount was staggering. Worse, the noteworthy signature was heading for me.

It was a race against time, lines of text after text, books after books, were being recreated and sent into my pocket dimension. She was close now, already at the entrance of the complex.

I moved on to the last set, adrenaline ruling supreme in my body as I clenched my jaw to keep my arms and legs in check. Another book down, she was still a distance away.

As the second book was copied and I prepared to move on to the third and final book, an twisted amalgamation of familiar voices, voices so filled with anguish and regret, lashed out within me.

 _You can't do it._ With those few words, my resolve was shattered as my concentration was disrupted. I fell to the ground, barely recovering with enough time to finish the job and escape just as the signature, now identified as nine-tailed yokai, arrived on scene.

* * *

It took me only a few scant seconds to arrive at the rendezvous point at the outskirts of the city. There, I found, to my great relief, the presence of all my teammates. _Good, they're all safe and sound._ I wiped off the nigh-noticeable smile on my face, as I approached them, switching back to my leader persona.

"Hey Audrey, you've finally arrived, and right on spot as well!" the team's cheer-person, Victoria, cheerfully regarded me.

"Have you all completed your individual objectives?" I inquired with a steel tone, forced.

A chorus of yes and yeahs were heard. After laying on them the standard set of post mission questions, I ordered the team back to base.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 10.40 A.M**_

 _ **Kyoto City**_

 _ **Audrey**_

"Atten-hut!" I bellowed as The Commander came from the subsequent hatch. The squad sloppily gave him a salute except for Victoria, who just gave him a wave.

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I prepared to give her a verbal smackdown before a hand was placed on my shoulders. The Commander let loose a warm chuckle before opening up.

"At ease, Sigma. Colonel Lindsey, how did the mission go?"

"It went well sir, we have successfully obtained all documents regarding the history of the Yokai, as well as the location of other Yokai communities in asia with the state of their current political landscape. We left no traces of our involvement."

"Good, as expected of top-notch agents like you," The Commander proudly commented.

"Hey thanks for the praise Brad, it's good to know you're being appreciated," Victoria chirpily replied. I glared daggers at her in a silent conveyance to stop her blatant disrespect but to no avail.

The ever-tolerant Commander paid no heed to Victoria's words as he ordered us to go on shore leave.

As I entered my bunk, I couldn't help but think back at my inefficiency during the mission. I nearly jeopardized myself and by extension, my team. Afterall, it took just one person to take down a whole team.

 _Dammit._ I clenched my fists and started grinding my teeth to dust. They say let bygones be bygones, just why couldn't I learn to be like that. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I started heaving and hiccuping. It took me a while to calm down, when I did, I suppressed them even further.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 1 P.M**_

 ** _Kuoh Private Academy_**

 ** _Jonathan_**

I was quickly regretting school. Sure, it sounded fun and all in the beginning, a respite from the relatively boring life of being an XCOM operative. But now it was anything but interesting. Everyday it would be an uphill battle to not doze off against the teacher's mindless droning, and between the few and short brakes in between, I had to deal with the overwhelming urge to procrastinate.

Oh how I wanted to slice Chryssalids into finely powdered dust, what I'll do to make holograms eat plasma, and anything for the sweet sweet satisfaction of killing the Uber Asshole in a simulation over and over and over again.

Ah, the irony of life.

Hence I was currently dashing out of the classroom at breakneck speeds, only stopping when I was a good twenty meters away from that nightmare.

Without warning, Issei zoomed past me like a fencer-class interceptor, hiding himself in a cabinet, shaking so badly even the cabinet door was visibly vibrating. Judging by his reputation in school, he probably earned the ire of a fevid group of women, yet again.

As predicted, the Kendo Club, led by Murayama and Katase arrived. They were wielding their shinais with the fury of a thousand suns, their face visibly red from the running.

"Jonathan-san,...have you seen...where that...lecherous pervert is?" the brunette leader of the group, Katase, asked while gasping.

I paused for a moment to admire the scene presented before me. Katase, and the whole of the Kendo Club, were showing me their shapely rears by bending down, and heaving in a way that almost certainly did not accentuate their assets.

What? I'm just a healthy hormonal male. I wasn't a pervert, actively seeking out those things.

Before the "admiring'' got awkward, I replied with my usual nonchalant expression, "He went that way," while pointing at the direction opposite of which Issei fled towards.

I stiffed a giggle, seeing the girls so heatedly pursuing their unknowingly fruitless endeavor.

"You can come out now," I seemingly said to open space. Not a moment too soon, a head popped out of a locker cubicle, looking left and right for the signs of any predators in the immediate vicinity. After a few cycles of the repetitive action, the guy finally emerged from the safety of the locker, shaking so badly that one'd swear he was standing amidst an earthquake.

"You alright dude?" I asked with a amused smile upon my features.

He nodded, still too caught up in the moment to answer.

"You havin' a break now?", he nodded.

"Were you going to have lunch?", he nodded again.

"Well, you mind if I join you?", this time, he tensed as all previous traces of fear was gone.

 _Hmph, even after witnessing what I could do at my leisure, he still doesn't hesitate to stand up to me should the need arise, impressive._

"Chillax dude, I just wanted to tag along since you were such a magnet for trouble and consequently amusement, and I'm having quite the 'exquisite' life right now," I explained.

After a conflicting gleam passed in his eyes, he accepted.

* * *

"So Issei, what do you normally do in this little town?" I asked, blatantly ignoring the glares sent to me by the members of the ORC. Said person shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Taking his body language into consideration, I rephrased my question.

"I meant what do you _normally_ do in this little town?" hoping the extra emphasis on the keyword would help him grasp what I meant.

Issei let out an understanding 'oh' as he gave the question some thought before replying," Well when the whether's nice I'll usually go for a walk. There also some really nice restaurants a few blocks down the roads. I'll occasionally go visit the arcade that's just beside the school sometimes, but between school and other stuff, life is on a tight schedule."

I gave a nod as I returned the favour," Well, feel free to ask what you wanna ask."

He had a paradoxical facial expression, as if he wanted to ask something but chose not to, after a metaphorical nudge, he finally caved in.

"I just wanted to know, why...why were you so mean to buchou," he said, eyes staring into mine with such conviction he briefly surprised me.

As I recovered I gave a chuckle as I said," So that's what you wanted to know huh?", before I did a three-sixty change as my face became grim and dark.

"I've had to deal with many unpleasant people, no... _creatures_ in the past Issei, _creatures_ who thought they could push and bully my kind, _creatures_ who leeched off humanity yet said we were useless. Seeing how they abuse my brothers and sisters, just makes me sick, Rias bears a striking similarity to them in personality." Seeing his dumbfounded look, Issei probably wasn't expecting that answer.

I had fully prepared myself for the heated retaliatory salvo. "What do you mean? Buchou is one of the nicest person I know!"

Sighing, I replied," Of course you idiot, your master is a Gremory, whom always treats their servants with affection. But the point is, how does she treat people outside of her peerage?"

"She treats others nicely, she greets them as they pass by and helps lower class-men!"

I took a sip of water, before replying, "Issei, for someone who claims to one day become Harem King you're awfully innocent. Greeting people when they pass by doesn't qualify as being nice, accomplices do that all the time, that's just basic respect. Assisting lower class-men, that's something every dutiful senior would do."

Issei tried to rebut but couldn't find an opening to exploit, judging by his consistently moving jaw. Finally, he conceded but questioned, "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, maybe, just maybe, Rias Gremory isn't such a nice person, in fact, she's rather horrible if you think about it." I stated.

I continued, raising up my hands in a placating manner, "Now now, lemme finish will you. Take for example you, Issei, you are loyal to Rias because she saved you, am I right or am I right? But have you ever thought of it? Why Rias only arrived on scene when you were on the verge of death, looks like something fishy is going on."

"How do you know about that?", he questioned, body tensing and fingers clenching and relaxing if the vibrations were anything to go by.

"I have my ways," I promptly answered, cool as arctic ice.

He gave me a stare that could've melted through raw vahlenite. If looks could kill, this guy would've charred Earth over and over.

"You're lying! There's no way Rias would've purposely let me die!" he spoke in a soft, menacing, restrained voice.

I shrugged as I stood up, "Maybe you didn't really wanna live till your guts were flowing out, or maybe something was plotted against you, hmm, I wonder. Always look underneath the underneath. Good day Issei."

I left the cafeteria, and a boy whose eyes were wide after he grasped the possibility of him being a pawn, literally and figuratively, under Rias Gremory's heels, the whole time.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 1 P.M**_

 ** _Kuoh Private Academy_**

 _ **Issei**_

"Ise, Ise, Ise!". I blinked as I was anchored back to reality. Turning and shifting, I faced buchou, whose face was the picture of worry. Before I could reaffirm her, she started babbling off at a rate that'd easily put a machine gun to shame.

Rias paused to take a breather, her boobs jiggling beautifully in the air with every movement of her chest as her nipples poked through her skirt. Twin fountains of blood flowed of my face freely, drool escaped my mouth as my eyes were attached to her delightful mounds. In a valiant effort to regain lost dignity, I plucked my nostrils up and wiped the drool away, saying, "Buchou, uh... I can't really hear you, you're talking too quickly."

"Ise are you alright? Did he threaten you or make you feel uncomfortable? He did didn't he, I'll destroy", " He didnt do anything Buchou, we just had a casual conversation that's all."

Almost instantly, she immersed my face within her divine bosoms, while patting and stimulating my skin in a way only my devilish master could, nevermind the fact that the whole school was looking with dumbstruck expressions.

"Oh Issei, I'm so glad you're alright, lets go back to the clubroom," Rias said, relieved as we departed the mess hall, with distant cries of 'damn you Issei' being heard.

* * *

"Alright Issei, what did he tell you?" my buxom redhead of a master imposed the question. I was shocked, but quickly recovered and attempted to feign innocence, but that attempt promptly caught fire as well.

"Don't you deny it mister, now spill," she commanded. Swallowing, I decided to test her limits, "What i-if I said no?". A malicious smile overcame her angelic features as a red magic circle appeared in her hand, spinning ominously.

"Or it's a thousand spanks," she said in a sickly sweet voice. My will crumbled as I quickly submitted to the awe-inducing presence of Rias Gremory.

"Other than asking more about the town, he said you weren't how I thought you were, he said you, he said you plotted for my death so I could be revived as your pawn!" I cried out, eyelids shutting in denial.

Nothing was said for a few seconds, before Rias embraced me, her comforting voice ringing through my ears. "You silly, I would never do that."

With that, everything was fine. I stopped doubting, and felt myself return to normal.

Admist her reassuring, everyone failed to notice the cyan ball, intermixed with deep scarlet red and laced with cackling oily black lightning, racing towards the clubroom.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 1 P.M**_

 ** _Kuoh Private Academy_**

 ** _Jonathan_**

The clubroom was enveloped in cascading torrents of blue, ebony and red as my projectile imploded upon itself. It was no biggie, psionic energy didn't cause physical damage unless willed otherwise. All the ball did was erase any memory of my talk with Issei and implant false ones, while teleporting the devils to different locations that matched with the false memories.

I had shielded the surroundings before launching the strike, deterring curious onlookers, and those pesky _student_ _councillors_ whom all developed an interest for me in a jiffy.

I closed my eyes and fists, thinking, Issei, _you have no idea how much we are alike. But unlike me..., you were sacrificed for the greed and ambitions of a demon. I wish I could help you, but I can't, at least not yet, so hang in there._

Dropping off from the tree, I trekked back to class.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 3 P.M**_

 _ **XCS Genesis, Earth Orbit**_

 ** _Shen_**

I rubbed my chin in anticipation. The results were about to speak for itself. During the war, human ships were usually swarmed by alien vessels and subsequently compromised. Zero-point energy weapons were good and sound but our early designs could only fire in one direction. Following the casualty reports of the war and intelligence regarding the combat doctrine of the biblical factions, this new shipborne weapons system could tip the odds in our favor, if successful.

Furthermore, a new variant of Vahlenite had been developed to counter energy weapons. Vahlenite and it's successor, Vahlenite-A, were strong alloys yes, but their energy resistance was significantly lower than their kinetic force resistance. If mass production of the new sub-variant ever becomes widespread, I imagine the costs of war would be lowered significantly.

Glancing out of thew viewport, I saw them. The prototype models were spartan, as their deceptively fragile looking ash-grey chassis blended in with the interstellar void. They looked like they'd fall apart from the slightest pressure, but they were leagues above their predecessors.

Signalling the captain, Asher Jimenez if I remember correctly, a dance of magenta and purple coronas crisscrossing space graced my eyes, before fizzling out. Receiving the green signal from Asher, I activated the weapon systems, first on the fighter.

The fighter powered up it's pulsed fusion engines, and raced across the velvet of stars. If one looked closely, he or she would see spider like curves on the craft. Abruptly, an azure beam shot out of the curves, impacting the plasma shield. It was as if the DEW used on the Day of Reckoning, as I helplessly shielded my eyes from the light. The viewport darkened promptly, allowing me to observe without robbing myself of sight.

The nimble vessel danced across the sea of stars not unlike a ballet dancer, spinning and gracefully moving.

More beams impacted the shield, with different frequencies and numbers. Sometimes there'd be one, sometimes two, or even seven beams striking at the same time.

The barrage endured for a grand total of eight minutes, not dropping more than 0.001% of the Capital Tactical Battlecruiser's shields, but collateral damage was never the intended goal. Nodding at the resounding performance, I signaled for the durability test.

The telltale whirling sounds of the Genesis' P-PDs heating up could be heard as vibrations reverberated throughout the hull. Then, a yellow beam of accelerated thermal plasma sliced through and landed a clean hit onto the small ship. The chassis was glowing white hot, and returned to it's original color after a few seconds. Switching to another prototype frame, I resumed the testing

At the end of the day, I left the spaceship beaming.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 3.50 P.M**_

 ** _XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt_**

 ** _Vahlen_**

The containment tank opened with a faint hiss. As soon as the disinfectant cleared, I motioned for the volunteer, Dubaku Afolayan, to step forward. He was of african descent and in his mid-twenties, with the same scar-hardened face and harrowed looking eyes as all veterans possessed.

He put on a brave front, but anyone skilled enough would've seen right through the facade. "It is going to be alright. Now, please step forward and attach the device onto your arm," I asked.

He moved forward with an expressionless face, stopping before the pedestal. His chocolate orbs went downwards, and kept looking at what was best described as a transparent glove. Dubaku swallowed, before reaching out with his right hand.

The moment he touched the gloves, they submerged within him. He stumbled back, eyes widening in fear. Before he could demand, I assured him," Everything is all going according to plan, now Mr Afolayan, please will for the glove to appear on one of your hands."

He looked at me in confusion, only to see a prompting gesture of hand. Dubaku stared at his right hand as the transparent glove reappeared, now as though worn. I continued," Now, Mr Afolayan, there are several weapons and items placed on the table ahead. I want you to try and integrate them into the glove, just try to imagine it, it's no more different than using your psionic powers."

He walked to the table at a quick pace, looked briefly at the assortment of items before picking up am X-4P. Dubaku placed the gun against the glove, and a bright glow was witnessed. As the light subsided, Dubaku looked at the glove in shock, the pistol had integrated with the glove. He then tested the weapon against a series of holographic targets, confirming there was no performance degredation.

I pressed on, "Next, Mr Afolayan, you are to will the items placed on the faraway range to disappear. He looked at me strangely, before proceeding and holding up his hand.

A brief space-time distortion was noted before the object, a rubix cube, was displaced. As soon as it happened, a portal appeared on top of his hand and and the rubix cube landed on his palm.

"Finally, Mr Afolayan, I want you to remove the E-Implant from that Walker, after which you are free to use the glove for your own devices." With a flash of black, a creature vaguely resembling a man appeared within the laboratory. Drool flowed out of it's outstretched jaws as he hunched over, arms and legs moving in haphazard positions. Those milky pupils that stared and instilled the fear of death into those who were weak scanned over us.

The malformed creature let out a glass-shattering shriek as it charged at us with reckless abandon, the african giant positioned himself, before lashing out with lightning quick attacks, pinning the creature to the ground. He clenched his fist as the transparent glove radiated white. Dubaku plunged his appendage into the Walker, inciting even jerkier motions from it.

As he pulled out his arm, the abomination went deathly motionless, laying on the ground. In the black male's palm was a fluorescent green shard that seemed to phase in and out of existence, after entrapping the implant in an EM field, the Walker seemed to undergo a reverse-metamorphosis back into a human.

With my permission to do as he saw fit, the jovial man then went on to integrate many a tools of destruction. Needless to say, when I left to file my report, I had to call in a dedicated repair and salvage crew as well.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 6 P.M**_

 ** _XCOM HQ, Africa, Egypt_**

 ** _Bradford_**

The hologram flickered to life as the sight of the Council Spokesman presented itself. He then spoke, with that same deep, baritone voice.

"Commander, this council has decided to, after the completion of retrofits of XCOM forces, establish contact with the Biblical Factions and the Yokai." He then reoriented his head, as he always did before highlighting an important point. "You are to use whatever resources deemed necessary for this act."

Finally, the spokesman leaned forward, those pitch black abyss where eyes should normally be only heightened the tension. "In addition to opening communications with the Yokai, you are to seek a possible alliance with them. Lastly, you are to sway the magicians to our cause. I wish you best of luck Commander. Remember, we, will be watching."

I sub-consciously released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. No matter how many times we've met, his voice and general mysteriousness just sent chills down my spine.

Heaving, I opened a comm-link to Shen and Vahlen.

"Shen, how are the progress of the current projects?". He raised his head and gave a warm welcome before getting to business.

"The results were better than what my team and I expected Commander, the fighter chassis alone withstood a thermal plasma P-PD shot from the Genesis. The destroyer withstood a Quark-Gluon shot while the dreadnaught chassis withstood a matter-antimatter plasma shot and torpedo. The new weapons system is performing spectacularly, capable of multi-directional shots simultaneously while not sabotaging other crucial systems." He said, his voice filled to the brim with pride.

"We have already begun construction via the free Nanoforges aboard the _Genesis, Untouchable, Agamemnon_ and _Nightingale,_ along with their complimentary battlecruisers and destroyers." Shen reported.

The female german scientist then began her report. "i have successfully designed the Ethereal Storage Device based on the data of Sacred Gears that Operative Jonathan sent us. It has thus proven to display acceptable performance, as predicted. The device, which came in the form of a transparent glove, was able to store multiple items and release it when deemed necessary for use by the user. It also had a secondary function of enabling easy removal of E-Implants. With your approval, I will begin mass fabrication of the device via earthborne factories.

I smiled, a rare moment for me these days, before replying. "Keep up the good work you two, and keep me updated on the relevant details."

Acknoledging nods were sent before the pixels fizzled out.

I quickly pulled up the duty roster, needing to plan the next step.

* * *

 _ **August 16th, 2022, 7.40 P.M**_

 ** _Britain_**

 ** _?_**

I glanced up from my study, the hair on my back going to attention. Gathering magical energy in my hands, I prepared to defend myself. A fog, deep aquamarine with a horrid stench leaked out from the walls, liquefying everything. A laughter, filled to the brim with scorn and contempt, rang through the room. I stood up, backpedaling till my back touched the window. Straining my eyes, I barely made out a humanoid silhouette in the dark, gnashing green like the putrid substance.

My palm glowed electric blue as twin balls of magical energy sailed through space, smoking trails of plasma left in their wake. The orbs collided with the deformity in a spectacular show of sparks and light. The moss like growth was halted, ashen black, burnt to a crisp, the same went for the silhouette. Just when I was about to heave a sigh of relief, the charred fragments, like a snake sheading skin, simply peeled off, endorsing the world with slimy green disgustingness beneath which crawled across the floor.

The figure smiled, displaying jagged rows of haphazard teeth, gleaming under the light, a reflection of me etched on it's surface, as if a blade yearning for blood. I clenched and fired away, many more azure fireworks going off. As the smoke cleared, there seemed to be no more trace of that monster. An arrogant smirk crept up my face as I reassured myself. Oh how I regret it. A second after my self-celebration, what could best be described as a oval of malformed reality sliced through the room, bypassing my hastily erected barrier without the slightest hint of resistance.

That instant, I felt something I hadn't feel for a long time, fear, fear of death, fear that I did not taste ever since my inauguration. My life flashed through my eyes, all the ups and downs, the good and the bad, played like a movie in which I was a third person. _This is it,_ I thought, with the ovoid just mere centimeters away from my face, there was no chance of evasion, not at the speed it was traveling at.

So imagine my surprise when I emerged out of the ordeal unharmed. I was perplexed, mind trying to wrap around the notion of still being alive, when the figure emerged, dredging a trail of decompose across the floor as the distance between it and I shortened drastically. My will set, I was determined to not give up without a fight. Thrashing my arms forward, a thunderbolt came out, except it didn't. That was when I realised I was no longer in control of my body.

Then, the overgrown moss of remarkably horrifying stench twisted and ceded, revealing a stunning woman with sable hair and unblemished porcelain skin. Her deep clover eyes blinked of mischief as her entrancing cherry lips were curled into a devilish smile. She sauntered up to my desk, and regarded me with that siren stare of hers. Her hot breathe trickled down my skin, causing goosebumps everywhere. She then retreated, with a snap of her fingers, the decaying plague was gone. The mysterious women then leisurely pulled a chair and sat down, saying, no, _ordering,_ with her velvety voice.

"My name is Arlene Faye, I believe you want to listen to me, director."

* * *

 **Tech Codex Update**

Weapon: Plasma

 _Thermal Plasma:_ Regular plasma utilized by P-PDs as anti-fighter ammunition. Also used by plasma ground weaponry in normal cases. Capable of melting through conventional materials just by grazing hits. Average temperature is 3000 degrees Celsius.

 _Quark-Gluon Plasma:_ The second most destructive plasma known to man, it is essentially a primordial soup of matter, existing in the infant stages of the universe. It is at least 4 trillion degree celsius, 250 000 times hotter than the sun. These plasmas are utilized in dedicated heavy batteries.

 _Matter-Antimatter Plasma:_ The epitome of death via plasma. Matter-Antimatter plasma is plasma with equal amounts of matter and antimatter, they exist in complete equilibrium before initiating pure mass-energy conversion violently after thermal energy transfer. They are used for heavy ground-based batteries and weaponry as well as spaceborne weapons.

Structure: Vahlenite

 _Vahlenite-B_ : This alloy is the second man-made iteration of Vahlenite, the metal the alien forces used against humanity. Vahlenite-B is different from it's predeccessors as it is multilayered. The first layer consists of augmented Vahlenite-A with Carbyne strings attached. The Carbyne strings allow for absorption of energy and subtle manipulation of EM fields. The second layer is made of Vahlenite composite metal foams while the last layer are hexagonal graphene nanotubes. This allows for very high resistance to almost all direct damage and immunity to electronic sabotage as well as granting the wearer the ability to interface with a wide variety of electric hardware. Whereas plasma would've partially melted body armor made from Vahlenite and charred those of Vahlenite-A, Vahlenite-B body armor will be able to take on artillery-level plasma weapons and come out unscratched for a multitude of shots.

Movement: Main Propulsion

 _Pulsed Fusion Engines_ : Considered to be outdated by 2022 and issued for civilian use. These revolutionary engines made their debut in the the Raven interceptors initially used during the first waves of the Second Alien War. The thrust is provided by the energy unleashed during atomic fusion in the twin tomahawk reactors. Energy obtained from the fusion will be transmuted to thrusting force. Fusion is carried through pictosecond cycles so as to conserve energy while maintaining performance. Jets equipped with such engines are capable of near instantaneous acceleration. Maximum safe atmospheric speed limit is mach 84 with the addition of gravitational suspenders and mach 57 without aforementioned equipment.

* * *

 **A/N:** And I've finished my latest chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was visiting my family so I put the story on backburner for a while. Also I have updated the first tech codex slightly as I changed the short name for some of the weapons. Some of the new tech I've introduced are actually real, such as the Composite Metal Foam and the types of plasma. So how was the chapter? Did you like it or hate it? Please leave your comments below and thanks for reading.


	9. XCOM Naval Codex

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my fanfic

* * *

 **Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 **Psi essence excepted...**

 **Psi Locks lifting...**

 **Lifting complete... unlocked**

 **Welcome, Commander Bradford**

* * *

 **Capital Ships**

* * *

Designation: XCSCCD-A1, XCS Agamemnon

Classification: Agamemnon-Class Capital Command Dreadnought

Ship Dimensions

Length: 7026 meters

Height: 2078 meters

Breadth: 2098 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII-Adaptive Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ 4 Gravity Wave Drives with 3 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters with ZPE thrusters

 _Weaponry:_ 4 spinal mounted MK I ZPE Lance, 2500 MK I P-PDs,

Full 500 complement of Nightmare stealth drone bombers with 700 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors,

50 forward torpedo tubes, 30 aft, 40 starboard, 40 port

2500 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 3 ZPE Primary Generators, 5 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 10 Fusion Backup Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping Sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 100 Axial Psi-Amp

 _2 Nanoforges_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 2 Navigators, 5 Tactical, 3 Engineering, 3 CnC, 7 Small Craft Management, 1 ACI, 10 psi-amp operators

General Description

Belonging to the Agamemnon class, the XCS Agamemnon was designed with one purpose, to lead the charge at the enemy. To fulfill this role, it is made a good blend of all, being a jack of all trades, but a master at none. The Agamemnon is able to take on medium sized Ethereal Battle Fleets with little difficulty, but it is not invincible and is best paired with an escort fleet.

The MKII-Adaptive shielding, a precursor of the infantry MKIII shielding, is the defining feature of the Agamemnon. It actively changes and adapts it's shield modulation and frequencies to best increase resistance to enemy ammunition. Under the control of an ACI, the ship can be rendered almost impervious to enemy fire, as the ACI can anticipate attacks and strengthen individual parts of the shield. This piece of equipment is the source of the Agamemnon's extraordinary toughness.

The ship, like all XCOM ships, is not made of a solid material, but rather a framework of nanobot dispensers and internal parts. It is only when activated does the nanobot dispensers produce nanobots which in turn become the hull and armor of the ship. In light of that, the ship possesses limited shape alteration abilities and it also does not have any corridors or rooms for boarding.

The only human habitable space within the vessel is the bridge, which is located within the center of the ship. There, hyperwave data is converted to a wide array of information that is useful to the crew. The crew operate the entire ship by psychically by linking with the ship's ACI.

The Agamemnon can also capture enemy ships due to it's impressive amounts of Shivs and Titan MECs that can be used to defend the ship in cases of emergency or be catapulted to enemy vessels to begin boarding actions.

Finally, the Agamemnon has a class 100 axial psi-amp, which amplifies a psionic's powers by a hundredfold. With the 10 psi-amp operators of the ship, the Agamemnon can create mass havok on the battlefield.

* * *

Designation: XCSCSC-N1, XCS Nightingale

Classification: Nightingale-Class Capital Stealth Cruiser

Ship Dimensions

Length: 2098 meters

Height: 378 meters

Breadth: 575 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Ablative Carbon-Crystal plating with Tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII-Stealth Shielding

 _Propulsion:_ Gravity Wave Drive with 4 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters

 _Weaponry: 3_ Gravity Manipulation Device, 840 MK I P-PDs,

Compliment of 240 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors,

20 forward, 20 aft, 10 port and starboard torpedo tubes

200 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 1 ZPE Primary Generator, 2 Secondary Elerium Reactors, 4 Backup Fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ String Sensor with Backup Hyperwave Mapping Sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 50 Axial Psi-Amp

 _1 Nanoforge_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 1 Navigator, 2 Tactical, 1 Engineering, 2 Small Craft Management, 1 MKI ACI, 5 psi-amp operators

General Description

The Nightingale is the first ship in a series that sacrifices staying power and protection for hit-and-run tactics and subversion. While the ship is awfully fragile in a normal one-on-one fight, it excels in a no-holds barred engagement. The Nightingale specializes in explosive bursts of high damage, and then slipping back into the shadows, the Gravity Manipulation Device (GMD) allows such bent rules for the ship. It is a multi-purpose equipment that allows one to effect the space-time continuum in any way they desire. This allows the Nightingale to destroy small groups of ships and huge dreadnoughts easily while being able to accelerate it's speed for a fast flee.

The ship also packs an impressive point defense array. It's huge fighter complement for a ship of it's size also deters bombers from closing in. The secret of the stealth capabilities of the Nightingale rests in it's ablative Carbon-Crystal plating. It is structurally weak, burning away to prevent plasma from damaging the ship, and in the process crippling the ship cloaking. Due to the complicated atomic structure of Carbon-Crystals, replicating them takes longer than Vahlenite-A. Hence, even minute amounts of damage might make the Nightingale a sitting duck.

Like all XCOM vessels, the human crew are only stationed in the command bridge, where they operate the ship with the ACI. The paltry amount of Shivs and Titan MECs are stationed within the ship for defense in special occasions, and even then they can only fend off a small boarding party.

But for all the ship's fraility, it is still one of the most valued flagships of the XCOM navy, due to one minor difference. That difference is the Nightingale's niche, a prototype String Sensor. After all, what is a hunter going to hunt if it does not know what to hunt? The String Sensor works on the same principle as the Psionic technique **Eye of The Mind.** Psychics can interpret almost everything due to seeing the basic buildup of the universe, and the String Sensor are the results of an attempt to replicate that feat without psionics. Hence, it offers unparalleled detection of all forms, and has been battle tested many a times.

* * *

Designation: XCSCM-U1, XCS Untouchable

Classification: Untouchable-Class Combat Mothership

Ship Dimensions

Length: 12985 meters

Height: 4933 meters

Breadth: 4398 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII-Capacity Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ 9xGravity Wave Drives with 6xPulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 7500 MKI P-PDs

100 forward and aft, 85 starboard and port torpedo tubes

Compliment of 2000 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors, 2000 Nightmare stealth bombers

7500 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 6 ZPE Primary Generators, 11 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 22 Backup fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 100 Axial Psi-Amp

 _5 Nanoforges_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 3 Navigator, 8 Tactical, 5 Engineering, 2CnC, 13 Small Craft Management, 2 MKI ACI, 10 psi-amp operators

General Description

The Untouchable is a tank, pure and simple, the only ship being able to withstand the culminated firepower of the entire Ethereal fleet for a noticeable moment. It is a ship designed for support either by deploying small craft en masse or drawing fire away from friendlies. Any ship that find's itself in the Untouchable's effective engagement range will soon find itself cut into minced metal by the many streams of glowing plasma. Hence, the only way to avoid death when engaging the Untouchable is to keep at arms length or remain undetected, but that is, if the droid swarms don't get you first.

The ship always highlights itself due to it's huge size, and many bristling weapon compartments. The Untouchable's MKII-Capacity shields focus on squeezing out as much shield strength as possible. However, it's special resilience comes from the prototype energy shield module based on reverse-engineered Ethereal technology. It uses the excess energy created by the ship's reactors to create a bubble of energy which disintegrates all incoming attacks. While the ship is a behemoth in all rights, it lacks any long range weapons, as such it has an inherent vulnerability to snipers. Thus all psions chosen for this ship must be proficient in the art of teleportation.

Due to the staggering hardware requirements of the vessel, two ACIs and a huge crew is required to keep the ship in peak performance. The many Titan MECs and Shivs are for repelling any large scale assault that may likely occur due to the enemy attempting to take over the ship.

The vessel's incredible performance and affinity for support has played a crucial role in the survival of humanity.

* * *

Designation: XCSCTB-G1, XCS Genesis

Classification: Genesis-Class Capital Tactical Battlecruiser

Ship Dimensions

Length: 9432 meters

Height: 2476 meters

Breadth: 5416 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII-Camo Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ 2xGravity Wave Drives with 1xPulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 380 MKI P-PDs,

Experimental "Cleansing" Cannon

10 forward and aft, 5 starboard and port torpedo tubes

Compliment of 100 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors

8000 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 12 ZPE Primary Generators, 15 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 35 Backup fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 100 Axial Psi-Amp

 _1 Nanoforge_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 2 Navigator, 3 Tactical, 4 Engineering, 1 Small Craft Management, 2 MKI ACI, 10 psi-amp operators

General Description

The Genesis is shaped akin to a long, tetrahedral cylinder, added with downwards wedge at the rear of the ship. Point defense mounts are attached on it's many sides and a hangar in the middle of the craft. The prow can be opened to reveal a menacing barrel of illumination. The glow comes from the many crystals designed to amplify the beam's destructive output as it exits the barrel.

It is a ZPE lance, but vastly different and superior than the rest of it's kind. While all ZPE lances are fired at or transcending the speed of light and transmutes any matter, regardless of molecular resilience, into energy, what separates the "Cleansing" Cannon from it's peers is it's extraordinary ability to indirectly manipulate space-time by interacting with the ZPE in it's area. This can lead to extra effects such as flash freezing or etcetera. Another distinguishing facet is the beam's ability to "branch out" to nearby groups of matter, marking this weapon as a good anti-group artifice. Like all ZPE lances, the yield can be adjusted, with recharge speeds being relative to beam yield, and has an effective range reaching into the light years.

The vessel is equipped with an MKII-Camo variant shield. While all cold plasma shielded vessels are nigh detectable using conventional sensors, the camo variant takes it further. Normal cold plasma shields give off strong magnetic signatures, due to the generator and projectors' many magnetic fields keeping the shield in place. The camo variant is more passive, with only a basic single magnetic field, to reduce risk of detection and lessen power usage. However, the shortcoming of the camo variant is reduced protection, acting more as a barrier of sorts than an actual shield.

Due to the the complex machinations of the weapon, most of the Genesis' power supply and available space goes to the beam. As such, the ship has a relatively poor point-defense net, is a lumbering stump, and very fragile. As such, it is best paired with an escort fleet.

* * *

 **Mainline Ships**

* * *

Classification: Rapier-Class Corvette

Ship Dimensions

Length: 150 meters

Height: 20 meters

Breadth: 125 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Ablative Carbon-Crystal plating with Tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ Gravity Wave Drive with 2 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 8 MKI P-R forward facing, 4 MKI P-R backwards facing

8 Multi-directional MKI P-PD

2 Omni-Directional Torpedo Launcher

Limited Gravity Manipulation Device

Compliment of 20 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors

100 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 1 ZPE Primary Generators, 1 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 4 Backup fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 20 Axial Psi-Amp

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 1 Navigator, 1 Tactical, 1 Engineering, 1 Small Craft Management, 1 MKI ACI, 1 psi-amp operator

General Description

Sleek yet angular, the Rapier class corvette is shaped akin to a arrowhead, with the same grey Carbon-Crystal plating as the Nightingale. As such, it possessed advanced cloaking capabilities but is unable to keep it up for long due to the corvette's limited power systems. It also possesses a dumbed down version of the GMD, which only allows for sporadic bursts of huge speed for ambushes or quick getaways.

The Rapier's role in the XCOM fleet is for light reconnaissance or ambushes, possessing offensive and defensive abilities ill-suited for a protracted fight, but effective at burst damage and temporary nullification of enemy countermeasures. Most Rapiers are under the Nightingale in the 1st Recon Fleet, where they participate in disruption campaigns and intel gathering.

The Rapier's main arnaments are the Particle Repeaters that shoot out concentrated anti-matter at rapid rates and it's omni-directional torpedo launcher that is ideal for dealing with the occasional large enemy vessel. Due to it's lack of a Nanoforge, the Rapier requires constant visits to supply depots or Auxiliary cruisers

Powerful yet weak, it can only be a true weapon in the hands of a masterful crew.

* * *

Classification: Corsair-Class Destroyer

Ship Dimensions

Length: 1250 meters

Height: 340 meters

Breadth: 400 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion: 2_ Gravity Wave Drive with 2 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 200 P-C, 350 Multi-directional MKI P-PD, 1 ZPE Lance

Compliment of 300 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors, 300 Nightmare Stealth Bombers

450 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 1 ZPE Primary Generators, 4 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 8 Backup fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 40 Axial Psi-Amp

 _1 Nanoforge_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 2 Navigator, 2 Tactical, 2 Engineering, 2 Small Craft Management, 1 MKI ACI, 5 psi-amp operator

General Description

The backbone of the XCOM fleet, the Corsair-Class fits a wide variety of roles. Indeed, it is often the first to enter a battle, and the last to exit the scene. The Corsair-Class packs a punch with it's Particle Cannons, which are essentially upsized versions of the Repeaters found on the Rapier-Class corvettes and it's ZPE lance which can down any alien craft and disable alien Temple Ships with a single shot.

The greatest asset of the Corsair is it's versatility. Due to the relatively simple design of the ship, it can actively modify it's structure for improved performance. As such, one will often find a Corsair destroyer engaging in Hit-n-Run operations, support duty and frontline combat. However, this has lead to the overestimation of the Corsair's capabilities, leading to the fall of many a inexperienced captain.

Regardless, the Corsair is one deadly vessel, alone or together.

* * *

Classification: Rejuvunation-Class Auxilliary Cruiser

Ship Dimensions

Length: 1900 meters

Height: 500 meters

Breadth: 450 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Nano-Vahlenite-A skeletal strategic dispensers

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ Gravity Wave Drive with 2 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 350 Multi-directional MKI P-PD, Nanite Support System

Compliment of 450 Voidskewer drone fighter/interceptors, 200 Nightmare Stealth Bombers

600 Shivs and Titan MECs

 _Power:_ 1 ZPE Primary Generators, 5 Elerium Secondary Reactors, 10 Backup fusion Reactors

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

 _Psi-Amp_ : Class 40 Axial Psi-Amp

 _2 Nanoforges_

 _Crew:_ 1 Captain, 1 First Officer, 2 Navigator, 2 Tactical, 2 Engineering, 4 Small Craft Management, 1 MKI ACI, 5 psi-amp operator

General Description

The Rejuvenation class is a must have for any large scale battles. Not only does it function as a carrier for ferrying ships into the fray, the Nanite Support System can also turn the tides of a losing battle into one of overwhelming victory. However, in order to support the framework for such a large hangar and complex module, the Rejuvenation-Class is made slower and weaker than it's destroyer counterpart.

Vaguely resembling the shape of an ant without the legs, the Nanite Support System works by accelerating nanites through space by turrets mounted on the front and fore of the ship. Once they reach their destination, they begin rapid deconstruction of an object or repair based on the absence or presence of a friendly IFF. Once a ship is consumed, the nanites can move through space, guided by tactical officers to hamper enemy fleet effectiveness. The disadvantage is that the nanites take time to work their magic, thus not making a very spectacular direct engagement weapon.

Due to the high logistical and material requirements of the Rejuvenation class' equipment, it carries 2 Nanoforges. This also makes it great for fleet upkeep and maintainance when not in active combat duty. As such, one will often find Rejuvenations in a fleet, for mutual protection and support.

* * *

 **Small Crafts**

* * *

Designation: Voidskewer Space Superiority Drone Fighter/Interceptor

Ship Dimensions

Length: 2 meters

Height: 0.5 meters

Breadth: 1.9 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Vahlenite-A

 _Armor:_ Vahlenite-A reinforced with tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ Gravity Wave Drive with 2 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry:_ 3 ZPE Semi-Rotatory Lances, 2 Thermal Plasma Missle Launch Tubes, 1 Plasmatic Buffer

 _Power:_ 1 Elerium Reactor

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

General Description

The Voidskewer is a fast, nimble jet with wing formations that resemble those found on the SU-47 and a fuselage which is similar in size with the Northrop-F5. It is capable of going to half of light speed with it's twin ZPE engines within a minute and almost instantaneous omni-directional maneuvering due to it's gravity drive. It has 3 ZPE Semi-Rotatory Lances, with 2 attached at the craft's wings and 1 attached at the gimbal mount, situated below the nose of the craft. The fighter also contains twin light-duty missle launchers for taking down enemy fighters and bombers.

The Voidskewer contains the Plasmatic Buffer, which launches globs of disorganized thermal plasma to confuse and throw enemy ordnance off course.

In combat, Voidskewers are controlled by the crewmembers in charge of the Small Craft Management section of it's mothership. They are often ferried right into battle by a ship's psion via warping. They have an advantage over alien UFOs due to greater maneuverability, speed and overall firepower. Still, they are best used in groups or swarms.

* * *

Designation: Nightmare Stealth Bomber

Ship Dimensions

Length: 4 meters

Height: 1 meters

Breadth: 1.2 meters

Ship Equipment

 _Hull:_ Vahlenite-A

 _Armor:_ Ablative Carbon-Crystal plating with Tantaloy 60

 _Shielding:_ MKII-Camo Cold Plasma Shields

 _Propulsion:_ Gravity Wave Drive with 2 Pulsed ZPE Engines, with Primary Micro-Gravity Wave thrusters coupled with ZPE thrusters.

 _Weaponry: 2_ ZPE Semi-Rotatory Lances, 6 Torpedo Launch Tubes

 _Power:_ 1 Elerium Reactor

 _Sensors:_ Hyperwave Mapping sensors

General Description

The Nightmare is larger and bulkier than it's fighter counterpart, needing more space to house additional ammunition for bombardment of large crafts and focusing less on defense. It relies on stealth from it's carbon-crystal plating and Camo shields to ferry the payload to the enemy and back. It has a slightly slower acceleration rate than it's cousin due to higher mass, as such, the bomber is a valuable, but fragile asset in any space battle.

Like the Voidskewer, it is controlled by crew manning the Small Craft Management Module of it's respective mothership, and is ferried into battle via psychic warping.

* * *

MKI ACI (Adaptive Combat Intelligence): A complex mix-n-mash of nanotech and modified brain cells, these semi-sentient computers are among the most complex creations of humankind. They are capable of learning and adapting, but are not sentient. An ACI is about the size of a peanut seed and possesses about 990,000 neurons, and is fully self-functional and about twenty times tactically smarter than a human. They are based off of the Koniku chips created in the 2010s.

Nanoforge: These "black boxes" are actually self contained factories of Matter-Energy converters and nano-assemblers. They can be as small as a car, or as big as Mt. Everest. The invention of such devices was a game changer for humanity, as human forces no longer had to rely on conventional supply lines and logistical management that is easily sabotaged. Nowadays, almost every XCOM facility and warship contain at least 1 Nanoforge.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it's done. So this is just a short codex chapter regarding the ships I mentioned in the previous chapter. I will post the appearance of the ships, they are based of several different franchises in my profile page. There will be no set colour for all ships as they can change their colour to suit the situation. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Also I added a new gene mod in the tech codex for humans to fully be physical equals with the supernatural. However, it is not prevalent in XCOM yet.

Please leave your comments below and thank you for reading!


	10. Lurking on the horizon

**Before we begin, I have to say that I am so sorry for not updating for a month, I recently got back my computer and thus resumed my writing. Other than that, I've decided to lengthen chapters to approximately 10k words in my future updates, and they'll come at monthly intervals. So without further ado, let us begin the chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own all associated franchises, but anything I've created is mine.

* * *

 **Survive** \- shouting/ techniques

 _Survive_ -thoughts/ emphasis/ flashback

 **Resurgence of Man**

* * *

 _"When his tools broke, he fought with his fists and feet. When his fists and feet gave away, he bit them to death. When his teeth shattered, he killed them with his stare."_ Quote attributed to Doctor Moire Vahlen, Head of XCOM R&D, regarding Jonathan.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lurking on the horizon**

* * *

 _ **August 17th, 2022, 10 A.M**_

 _ **Kuoh Town**_

 ** _Jonathan_**

The hail of piercing arrows draped my shut eyelids, caressing my prone form with it's spiteful acid. I tossed and turned within my bedsheet burito, giving the occasional glance to the alarm clock. It had been three hours since I woke up, and three hours since I tried doing what every rebellious teenager did, sleep, or try to, in order to ditch school.

"It just isn't working, I'll never be able to sleep like a baby again," I lunged upwards, flinging dotes of transparent body fluids into the air. Sweat adorned my brow and plastered my fringe onto my forehead. I shoved myself off the bed and trudged towards the toilet, eyes squinted into thin threads.

I tossed myself towards the sink, arms propping up in the nick of time to support my body. I opened the tap, the slushing of water compensating for my blurry eyesite. It washed and cleansed every nook and cranny of my mouth, courtesy of telekinesis. Then a tsunami of coldness splashed against my face, revitalizing my mind.

Wiping the liquid off my face, I craned my neck upwards, only to take a second look at my reflection.

It was me, yet it wasn't me. The similar soft triangular face infused with slight roundness at the jaws, dark chocolate orbs that simmered with intelligence, the rough yet expressive eyebrows, and even the same luxuriant right-sided fringe. But that's where the similarities ended. His features were cleaner, of a more delicate sheen, while mine had a dash of ruggedness and temperance. He had his eyebrows slightly drooped, with the faintest downward curve on the edge of his lips, while I had my face scrunched up like used paper, still indulging in the morning fatigue. But his eyes, his posture, his very air, broadcasted naivety, stupidity, arrogance, but also curiosity, courage, imagination... goodness.

I stared at it, unflinching, silent pandemonium ruling supreme within the bathroom. The staccato rhythm of water droplets impacting the marble floor brought the tension to new heights. On the outside, I kept an impenetratable mask. On the inside, I was a wreck.

 _Why am I seeing this? This idea that I've shunned myself from, this ever-distant dream?_

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Then, he gazed upward, straight at me. For the shortest moment, my breath hitched and my heart skipped multiple beats. He did the next unthinkable thing, he smiled, and I was suddenly immersed in a place I so dreaded with every fibre of my being.

 _Jubilant laughter rang through the iridescent background. The warmth of the Sun, the familiar faces and welcoming voices, all seered into my mind. Amongst the happy crowd, he stood out. The boy didn't have many friends, also wasn't all that popular, but he was happy, because it was in his nature to be so. He talked to what was best described as a tranquil vortex of effulgent colours, as echoes of ecstatic noises cascaded in my ears. Then, a beam of emerald pierced through that beautiful amalgamation. The boy started running, headless fear coursing through his veins._

 _Even as the sky turned crimson-grey, and rivers of blood ran about as ominous shadows roamed the land, the boy continued his vain quest for survival. He tripped and fell, cuts and grazes oozing ichor mixed with tears._

 _I ran to help him, but I was too slow._

 _One of the shadows found him, and picked him up with it's cruel appendage, chocking the boy._ _I willed for my pistol, but it didn't work._ _Bemused by his feeble attempts, the entity slammed him into the ground, creating willow cracks, while letting out distorted, cruel feminine laughter. Blood erupted from his mouth and nostrils, jaws and neck contracting and relaxing, pain overwhelming._

 _I was horrified, and scurried to assist, but I was too slow._

 _The boy looked around, head groveling silently in the mud, before he became seemingly possessed. Those bright eyes no longer carried hope and anticipation, it now exemplified realism, coldness, and... all the world's hatred. Out of anger, the boy constricted his features and inadvertently opened his lips, displaying those pearly whites that had been tainted with blood. The boy sprang back up, and started wrestling with the humanoid shadow. he lunged towards it and brought it down, picking a stone tablet nearby and hammered it's head._

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _Even as the shadow's banshee screams spiked and faded, the boy still relentlessly brought the weapon upon it's skull, a savage grin plastered on his face. The sounds of the shadow suffocating, no doubt drowning in it's own blood, was not enough for him, he had to feel the sticky, hot, black brain matter with his own two hands. As a finishing touch, he ripped the shadow's windpipe out trapped within his very jaws, the putrid liquid intermixing with his own lifeblood to form an image of disgust beyond description. Finally, it was over, and the dull ringing in my ears was testament enough to the pain it must've felt._

 _I looked onwards, concerned for the boy. His brownish black-hair was tarnished with red, his mouth opened to exhibit a gruesome sight. There was no mistaking it now, he was a carnivore, a predator. Too sick of being controlled by others and treated as a toy, he chose to take matters into his own hands, forcefully. Still, I was empathetic, and proceeded to check on him. I was rooted in my tracks however, white as an alabaster statue, as I heard his maniacal laughter revertebrate across the grey world. Such an innocent being shouldn't produce such noise beyond the boundaries of horror. I gulped, and proceeded, parental instincts and caring nature overwhelming primitive fear._

 _But, as usual, I was too slow._

 _Siren wails were heard in the distance. I covered my eardrums to avoid the tingling sensation of temporary deafness. The boy... no murderer however, looked from the edge of his eyes with silent anticipation. He got up, and decorated his face with the sustaining fluid of his downed enemy, a ritual war paint of sorts. He picked up a spear that laid alongside his prey on the ground, seemingly just materializing when he needed it. With a vivacious shout to the heavens, he charged into battle._

 _I tried to follow him, but I was too slow._

 _It was like running underwater, compared to normal conditions. Still, I gritted my teeth and pushed onwards. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally arrived at the battle site, well, what used to be a battlesite. It was a wasteland, charred earth spanning as far as the eye could see, with the wretched smell of death and flesh lingering in the air. He stood afar, poised to strike down the sole survivor, slowly crawling away with it's remaining arm. His plunged the spear into it's chest, and yanked out it's black heart. I grimaced, he was brutal, but he did the job well enough. With that, he dropped the spear, victorious._

 _A black distortion swallowed up the land, as I found myself immersed within darkness. Faint statements could be heard against the buzzing static of the void._

 _"Exemplary... one of a kind"_

 _"He... what we need"_

 _"You... protector of humanity"_

 _Then, a wave of white washed over me, and I found myself in hell. Mountains of corpses, oceans of maggots greeted me. Then I saw them, those grey visages, as lavishly decorated as their own barbaricness, feasting upon the chaos. I would've attacked them, had I not been rendered useless. I was forced to watch it all, the mindless slaughter of innocents performed as casualy as a walk in the park, linen-pure babies being ripped apart limb from limb, their cries of help music to the monsters' ears. The sights melted through me, like a hot metal rod pushed through my spine. I wallowed in helplessness, openly weeping at my inability to assist._

 _Just as the darkest hour approached, hope appeared. The Murderer arrived on scene, clad in new armor and weapons. He brushed aside the monsters as easily as one would blow dust away, a beam of light piercing through the fog. I smiled, relief blossoming in my heart, the people were safe. I proceeded onwards, wanting to congratulate the victorious warrior, but malicious screeches interrupted me. The Murderer locked on to his new target, and charged into the horde._

 _A single man against hundreds of thousands of enemies, it should've been a forgone conclusion, but right in front of my eyes, he was performing the impossible. The aliens were dying in troves, The Murderer creating a trench of dead bodies in his wake. You couldn't see his arms, nor could you hear the sound, as the waves were struggling to catch up, with such miraculous speed. The only hint of bladed weapons being used were the nicely proportioned chunks of dead creatures laid across the landscape. I took a closer look at the carcasses, and started noticing a pattern._

 _Neck, shoulders, knees, elbows, all were severed. Veins and arteries ruptured and ligaments cut. At first glance they all looked to be littered with coup de grace, but upon closer inspection, the prey were all subject to slow and painful deaths. He was turning the act of killing into an art all too quickly. As I surveyed grotesque piece after grotesque piece of artwork, I concluded, The Murderer had ascended to become The Assassin, gracefulness imbued within his body count. The Assassin reached the masked definition of horror, and an epic battle which redesigned the landscape ensued._

 _It was impressive, his mindful usage of Psionics. The aftereffects were equal to the actual ability, aesthetically that is. The scenery had new, physics defying additions, floating pieces of lands, formations of rock and minerals that defined rationality, and anomalies that ripped the laws of the universe apart akin to a painting of Surrealism. But they weren't permanent, nature overcame the malformations as The Assassin turned and left._

 _The same scenarios repeated again and again, just with different settings and numbers of enemies. The Assassin would always win the day. But I noticed something, with every battle waged, the former boy shone less and less, the light in his eyes dying out and replaced with something... infernal. Then, different dull smudges of colors joined him on his missions, The Assassin didn't mind them, and just repeated his daily mantra, nevermind that even a blind man could see their increased effectiveness._

 _Over time, The Assassin grew accustomed to the shenanigans of his companions, and even started to regain his hope. I smiled, no one deserved to live in unending darkness. But then, it shattered._

 _It happened on a regular day, on a regular mission, with the regular baddies. The team was plowing through, but even though they possessed the might of gods, they forgot something: human error. One single misstep was all it took for one to disperse, and the rest to be fatally wounded, their pastel-like blood soaking the land._

 _And all because he was too slow._

 _I closed my eyes, death was a regrettable, but fundamental part of warfare. Still, one will never get used to the copper taste, of failure._

 _The Assassin became a wreck, both on and off the battlefield, often crying himself to sleep and rocking back and forth when no one was looking. He degenerated to become a Berserker, an unstoppable tidal wave, but one that lacked finesse and control. Still, it wasn't enough, it never was. Town by town, city by city, human strongholds fell to the unrelenting onslaught. Entire stretches of the globe were submerged within that inky blackness. So when a plan, born out of desperation, which promised salvation, and most importantly of all, revenge, The Berserker wanted in._

 _The scene changed to the fateful day, he charged forth, laying waste to alien forces, intent on ending the fight. But the rest weren't as sprightly as him. The Berserker clenched and grinded his teeth in frustration, it'd do no good if he went into the howling darkness alone, for even the brightest light could be extinguished. But The Berserker couldn't accept failure, the inability to taste the forbidden fruit of revenge when it was just placed inches away from his mouth, and so he rallied the remaining men and women, with what little charisma that lied within that hollow shell of what used to be a human, and embarked on the crusade._

 _Lights were evaporating out of existence faster than one could blink, as men and women sacrificed themselves to buy time, and to prolong the possibility of victory, of the survival of their species, of the preservation of their home. The Berserker eventually met the mastermind of it all, his sufferings. He bellowed in rage as two titanic forces of the universe clashed against each other._

 _I had to cover my ears and shield my eyes. Boom after boom, erratic sound after erratic sound assaulted my senses. I dropped to my knees, face morphed into an expression of pain. Then it stopped. Piqued by curiosity, I hesitantly reopened my eyes, seeing the melting corpse of **it** and something too horrible to describe._

 _White wrapped in blackness, it regarded it's most recent kill with satisfaction. It then looked at it's hand, and shrieked in horror, yanking the skeletal appendage away, denying the reality of the situation. It dropped to it's knees in shock and regret, hoping that tears would come out of those hollow pits. But alas, it was for nought. It then stood up, and looked right at me, before instantly reappearing before me, striking me down._

I jumped out of my skin, subconsciously cracking the mirror. I looked at it, long and hard, before drawing forth a depressed sigh.

"I'll never be able to sleep like a baby again."

My ears twitched slightly as I picked up a disturbance in the nearby brownian motion of airborne particles. I treaded towards the door with slacked shoulders, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, particularly Cinder, but she might throw a bitch fit if I didn't cooperate.

Hence my mood perked up significantly when the _immediate_ person behind the door smelled like the fresh ocean breeze, and one word instantly conjured in my mind.

 _Sitri_

Stimulating eye bags, bloodshot eyes, and other common symptoms of a cold, I opened the door, albeit in a slow, clumsy, and sickly manner. There she was, with raven hair and unmistakable purple eyes, along with that aura of confidence and authority that could belittle even _misbehaving_ _teachers_ , the school role model, Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as her fake persona went about in the mortal realm, stood firm as a pole ahead of my door, no doubt to interrogate er... I meant _inquire_ , yes _inquire_ my reason of absence.

Her eyes did widen for that minuscule moment as she took in the sight of my undesirable state, before quickly composing herself, but that shine of concern never left her magenta irises.

I inwardly smiled that my hastily erected ploy worked, as I altered my vocal cords ever so slightly, to reinforce the masquerade.

I coughed unceremoniously and gruesomely into the palm of my hand, before tilting up to meet her gaze. Then, I opened up to speak, a discorded and blunt voice resonating through my mouth.

"Sona-san, what are - _cough cough-_ you doing here?" I asked grimly, with the usual energy stripped from my speech.

Without a moment of thought, the aforementioned person spoke.

"Jonathan-san, are you alright, you look severely unwell," I nodded, "Sona-san, sadly I'm down with a - _cough cough-_ cold today, hence I cannot - _cough-_ go to school."

Her eyebrows were slightly pitched from that, no doubt curious. A sprout of uneasiness grew within my heart, gears in my head already churning to contemplate fool-proof backup excuses.

"You see - _cough, sniff-_ I was always kind of a glutton, and yesterday I ate something that caused an allergic reaction hence resulting in my - _aaaachooooo-_ current symptoms."

She winced in sympathy, before resuming that expression of detachment, no doubt trained.

"Very well, if you are really that unwell, then I shall not disturb your rest. However, I expect you to visit the doctor at the earliest opportunity and return to school as soon as possible. Understood?", she commanded with that regal voice that just screamed _obey_. I smiled and nodded, truly touched by her concern, even if the cause of it was just an act. Seemingly satisfied with the response, the Sitri heiress bid farewell with a formal bow. I closed the door, in deep thought.

Sona Sitri really was one of a kind, even by human standards. At first glance, she seemed cold and distant, always admonishing others while settled atop a pedestal of perfection, forever unreachable. But really, that was just her way of showing concern. Just in my few days of school, I had already counted more than fifty times where the Student Councilor had picked out others for disciplinary action, mostly to the other party's dismay, but I knew better. Only by learning from our mistakes do we grow as an individual, and more often than not, getting scolded and humiliated did the trick well enough. Sona cared for others, so much, that she forbid herself of intimacy of any kind, for that would most likely affect her judgement, and complete control was one thing the teenage devil couldn't let go off. Oh it's not the borderline fanatical obsession that _Rias Gremory_ has over objects of her interest, but utter personal control over oneself _._

I let loose a soft chuckle, she must've been raised that way, few other methods could produce such a fine Ice Queen. But complete solitude was a double edged sword, _everything_ was a double edged sword, and when the time comes, Sona will have to face the consequences of her actions, one way or another. Still, I have faith in her, she would triumph, for her dream, whatever that was, but I know it is noble, much like her. One only needed to glance at her eyes to see the unquenchable fire of determination that resided in them. Sona Sitri is _Greek Fire,_ and nothing, would stand in her way if her sights were set.

I like that.

It also made me wonder, how the two heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri houses were as different as night and day. One demanded respect and admiration through her own hard work, the other drew attention and fawning purely by physical looks and a mirage of character. How the student population adored _Rias Gremory_ to an even greater extent then Sona will be a mystery lost to me for eternity. Damn, teenagers and hormones really were a bad mix.

The approaching scent of ashes and cinnamons made my nostril twitch. Quickly casting an **Alteration Field** , I removed the emulations, and opened the door. Cinder glared at me unapprovingly, hips cocked and arms coiled in front of her chest. The frowning lips opened as she pronounced her _displeasure._

"Why aren't you at school?". I nearly burst out laughing, Cinder almost sounded like a patronizng mother figure, keyword _almost._ I replied, anger sparking within my core, though I still attempted the pacifist way. "My mind is not at ease today, so I won't be going. Besides, this won't cau-", "You are jeopardi-"

I snapped, growling as I slapped away the offending finger, lowering myself to eye level, I engaged her, through hardened jaws and looks that could kill.

"Listen here, not everybody is a machine like you, who just needs to listen and has no personal needs whatsoever. I might be grateful to you for what you have done but everything has a _limit_. So stop treating my like your disposable boy-toy," I looked at her, eyes narrowed into near slits as the sounds of the microfractures of my teeth rang through the empty corridor. I heaved, as I turned and prepared to close the door. "Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by you, I was gonna say that with me being 'sick', you actually have more operational freedom, cos' the devils will be paying more attention on me, while they're not even aware of your existence, but you being _god-damned prodigy_ you already knew that didn't you?"

I finished my rant, no need to sully me mood even further for _her,_ and began to close the door. "I don't have anything left to say, leave,", before she blew the door of it's hinges, no doubt wanting to pursue this dead end of a conversation. I was livid, magma flowed through my veins as my muscles tensed so much as to rip themselves apart. I snarled loudly, twisting and swinging my right arm in a wild arc. I practically hollered, " **DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WOMAN? I SAID LEAVE!** " She stared defiantly at my transformed orbs, now a palette consisting of black, red and tiny hints of blue, before finally conceding with a soft mutter of _fine._

She disappeared, and I had to suppress another unconscious urge to break something when I saw the camera, which most likely recorded all our superhuman feats. I quickly deleted footage of it, and brainwashed the guard on the opposite end. It was a nefarious tactic for sure, but it was for the greater good. Enlarging the **Alteration Field** to fit even the surveillance camera, I reformed the door and withdrew to my room. I collapsed, sprawled on the floor, the staring at my shaking right hand, I felt despair and anger clobbing up my heart.

 _Dammit! I slipped up again!_ Had I been less careful, that arm would've caused the biggest intelligence disaster in all of XCOM history. I sighed, I felt so tired, so spent, so... _useless_. Everything was a double edged blade, and when the time comes, I just hope I'll be able to endure the sins of my actions.

* * *

 **-Sona-**

Jonathan is a straightforward guy, really simple and sort of innocent, so imagine my surprise, when I checked with my sister, Maou Leviathan-sama, and father and mother, and they said there was no man named Jonathan Hu. I stood there, for a full second, before I broke out of my stupor and asked them once again. And once again they repeated: there was no man named Jonathan Hu.

I was shocked, as the heiress of the Sitri House, one of the seventy-two Pillars of The Underworld, I was privy to all sorts of information, more so when my house specialized in espionage for the Devil government and my sister was in charge of foreign affairs, _and_ subterfuge. Hence, I calmly and logically concluded, that two possibilities existed. One, Jonathan Hu did not exist, and was just a pen name of sorts used by the resident human mage, two, Jonathan could somehow cover his tracks with flawless performance. Given the evidence, no not evidence, my scant observation, I was leaning on the first, but my heart told me otherwise.

This was so frustrating! There was no legitimate proof of anything! And Sona Sitri hated being in the dark.

Either way, I decided to keep a closer eye on him, unknown variables were dangerous, and I'd die before I let those under my protection get hurt. That line of reasoning got me to visit him when he was absent without leave, and I was certainly taken aback when he wasn't concealing his magical signature by any means, and also perturbed by his only above average mana pool for a human. By all rights, he should have at least Ultimate-Class levels of magical energy in his body, unless... no, that was not possible, it couldn't be, there were already five of those monsters, to add another one into their ranks, especially one with such negative connotation towards devils, would just be devastating to my species.

The five Sorcerers, wielders of the True Magics, beholders of power beyond the comprehension of even gods and dragons. It was said that True Magic could only be gained by walking the infinitesimal paths to the Root, or Akasha, the origin of all realities, a library of the past, present and future in every timeline there was and will be. The True Magics could best be compared to certain "Authorities" different gods possess, though orders of magnitude more powerful, with the wielders being able to utilize True Magic simply because "they can". The Underworld has only recently jumped on the bandwagon, and knew of one such individual, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, a human turned Dead Apostle.

All had heard of the name, shrouded in near-mystical standing. The Wizard Marshall, Old man of the Jewels, the person who single handedly prevented the destruction of the world several centuries ago. In his prime, he stopped what was apparently called a **Moon Drop** , a perfect replica of the moon speeding towards the Earth, in his fight with a being, "Type-Moon", the strongest creature of the moon, essentially the will of the moon itself. He was subsequently turned into a Dead Apostle Ancestor, an elite group of Vampires that even the warring Carmilla and Tepes faction worshipped, and was _weakened._ The very fact that him being transmuted into a supernatural being and dropping in power spoke volumes of his strength.

Of course, many of the supernatural community were skeptical about it at the beginning, and even more went to challenge him in a duel, driven by stereotypical ego. Needless to say, all were sent back with their tails between their legs, and only spoke about the sorcerer with traumatic fear and heretical reverence for his martial prowess. Even the great Maou-sama Ajuka Beelzebub went to partake in battle against him, in hopes of him joining his peerage and mending the gaping holes in his self-confidence.

He was sent back in a magical girl outfit even more scandalous than my sister's, but perhaps the greatest surprise was that Beelzebub-sama turned into a girl. From then on, he paraded in the streets of the underworld, doing all sorts of unsightly activities. At the end of the day, Maou-sama kept himself locked in his room for two whole months until the spell undid itself, and his health further deteriorated when someone broadcasted the recordings of his more-than-regretful actions to the whole of the moonlit world. For as long as I could remember, his vibrant green hair, once slicked back a long, long time ago, now framed most of his face, for he was too _shameful_ to see others directly.

And doing all that while he was at disadvantage? I shudder at the thought of The Sorcerer in his youth.

Worst of all, it was confirmed that only humans could master and discover True Magic in all their forms. Supernatural beings, at our core, were existences never meant to reach the Root, cursed with the denial of ultimate power, but blessed with superior magecraft, or mysteries that can be accomplished through science, compared to humans. And let us not even get started with gods, whose vast majority all rely on the power of human belief to even materialize in the world. As such, determining the identities of the current five Sorcerers were crucial, but little progress had been made in that field. While they might not ally with humanity in usual circumstances, one would choose their own kin over others mostly, and the Wizard Marshall himself was a fervent supporter of humanity himself, so why not the other Sorcerers.

This was bad, I reinspected the notion of the newcomer being a Sorcerer.

Mind-boggling mysteries performed without any trace of magical energies? Check.

General dislike for supernatural creatures? Check.

Feats that seemed to defy physics? Check.

Seemingly general carelessness of his surroundings? Check.

There was no point denying it, Jonathan is highly likely a Sorcerer, and a skilled one at that. My mind was drawn back to the day where Rias and my peerage stood hand-in-hand against Kokabiel and his renegade exorcist, and also the day Jonathan made his debut. No matter how fast an individual was, he would still process in other's minds as a nearly imperceptible blur, and there was no way a _human_ could have been relativistic without some sort of aid.

More suspicion was drawn when there was absolutely no trace of residue magical energy left anywhere in the battlefield. It was only found the next day, when my peerage embarked on their usual patrol routes, and felt something _off_ originating from the outskirts of the town. Upon investigation, the scouting party, lead by Tsubaki herself, reported about the area being saturated in a sort of strange energy that warped the very fabric of space and time just by existing. I had been stuck looking as a gaping goldfish, if only momentarily, as they relayed their findings to me. Diffused energy that was still ambient enough to warp reality? That just meant Jonathan was several dimensions above us, and all the more reason to warrant my wariness.

I steeled myself, forming a nigh-impenetratable mental wall, which promptly fell apart as I saw the condition he was in. I told myself as I waited for him, that there was no way I would fall for his tricks, I was the Heiress of the house of Sitri, and I will not put my own species at risk! But my heart melted as I saw him down with sickness, how could I treat someone like this coldly and with suspect? He wasn't the sly, cunning, intimidating person I thought he was, he was just a normal human.

 _A overly powerful human that cannot be trusted._ A repulsive part of me jabbed out. I inwardly scoffed, dangerous or not, it was still my duty as caretaker of Kuoh Private Academy in general to see to the wellbeing of my schoolmates. After reciprocating my thoughts on his current condition, I departed. Still, my thoughts were left on the hot topic.

If Jonathan really was a Sorcerer, then I would have too file a report. If the higher-ups deemed it authentic, then they might send personnel to _convert_ him to the devil's faction, in which my and my peerage would undoubtedly be part of. But I dislike that notion. It was widely-known that devils were creatures of sin, even after the end of the civil war that tore us apart a millennia ago, with modern devils hiding behind a veneer of civility just to bury their dark and disgusting thoughts. One of the most prominent examples of this was the way how most devils would recruit their peerage members, by the popular method which could be described as hook, line, and sinker.

They'd trick the potential candidates into an indefensible position or even death, and then "save" them, ensuring loyalty by appearing as their target's "guardian angels". Even my own childhood friend Rias was not exempt from this. All her peerage members being set up from the very beginning.

I snorted in disgust. I vehemently rejected the idea of such a degree of trickery. Instead, I garnered my peerage through pure logic and freedom of choice, none of them would be devils in they did not want to in the first place. All thanks to cultural influence.

When I first visited the human world during my childhood, I was astonished. It was beyond advanced. Marvels of architecture that would blow away most, if not all of the finest devilish designers, grand monuments that spoke of ancient glory and wisdom, and... The Internet. I received a metaphorical kick in the teeth when I first learned of the existence of such a thing called "The Internet". As a Sitri, I was on cloud nine after finding a system that enabled near-instant viewing of knowledge almost anywhere in the world.

From then on, I gleefully explored The Internet, learning all I could about human customs and society, they fascinated me, how a supposed "inferior" species could invent such things. Their society and culture alone was _light-years_ ahead of The Underworld, and many sects of modern devil society had been ripped from their human counterparts. I thought about it, and it dawned on me, that humanity was always ahead of the supernatural, During the Great War, humanity had already invented something called tactics, which even preliminary knowledge of it could grant a landslide of a victory against a foe who possessed no strategic knowledge. All factions of the Bible raced to acquire strategic minds, and tried to copy human ways of thinking. Yes, that's right, the ones who pulled the strings from the shadows, whose mere gesture could decided the lives of millions in the war, were mostly humans.

Ironic, isn't it?

And when devil society finally stabilized, humans had already conquered their own realm, and subsequently waged war against others, with each conflict more terrible than the last. The progenitors of the conflicts were usually petty disagreements, or even overly ambitious people. Then, I discovered them, the two World Wars.

My innocent and optimistic mind was shattered upon reading such stains on humanity's history. It belched me that humans were capable of violence on a scale that would make even the devils of old, cry and cuddle in a corner. I was also puzzled, how in the pursuit of victory, humans evolved so rapidly, created many weapons of destruction just for the sole purpose of the annihilation of their enemies, and how warped their view on reality could get.

Then, I saw the Atom Bombs.

They splintered my mind. I still vividly remember the moment when I first saw their descriptions online. I had an near panic attack. When a friendly passer-by offered his assistance, I broke into a mad run, and returned home immediately. I did not see a kind man, but a wolf in sheep's clothing. I did not visit the human world for months after that, still afraid, but why was I afraid? I reflected, and after countless days, I finally came to a conclusion.

I was afraid of dying.

The invention of atomic weapons marked a new chapter in man's history, for they possessed the ability to destroy their own planet, and for the first time, humans possessed mundane weaponry, of their own design, that could harm the supernatural. Some devils could survive the initial blast, but we weren't radiation proof at the slightest.

I was curious to this new constriction of my heart, so I returned to Earth, and did more research. It turned out that humans had been subject to the fear of death since time immemorial, and at multiple points in their history, even extinction. But it was this fear of death that pushed them to ignite their fire of creation and defiance, to change reality, no matter how impossible it seemed. From then on I learned about the boons fear had brought humanity. Cowards were too afraid of challenging those stronger than them directly, so they chose underhand tactics, which eventually grew into the concept of assassins and vile seductresses. You could not defend against a dagger you never saw, nor could you make sound decisions when the person you were so enamored with said otherwise. Man's fear of the unknown also prompted them to invent information gathering techniques, which evolved into spies and the likes.

I had never felt such kindred feelings before.

Make no mistake, I loved my family, they were my world, but Mother and Father always seemed so fearless and emotionless, as if nothing could ever threaten them, they seemed so... _inhuman_. But, they weren't even humans to begin with anyways.

I was astounded by the rate of recovery of the human race, it took them just merely half a century to fully recover from their previous wrong-doings and continue to prosper and advance. In contrast to my race, who took multiple centuries just to quell all the uprisings and other problems in the aftermath of the Great War.

Humans were not perfect, but they learned from their shortcomings and failings, and each generation improved by leaps and bounds compared to their predecessors.

But that was not the reason I loved humanity, at least not the _main reason._

At that period in time, I was still a heiress looking for a way out of my unfortunate circumstance of an arranged marriage. I came across a human concept, relatively modern judging on the historical scale. I just read it for leisurely purposes, unaware of it being a blessing in disguise.

Democracy.

Yes, that was the name of the wonderful concept I had come across in my childhood. It by itself was not all that good, but it was the associated ideas that came along with it that made it the crème de la crème of any conceived notion I had ever assimilated. In a short day, I had learned about the _freedom of existence._ Of how some humans thought that everyone was born free to choose, free to do what they wanted, and that by right, one's fate should lie in one's hand alone. It was an eye opener, the contents of the text were the antithesis of devil society, which operated of archaic principles. Where sons and daughters, especially females, were just pawns on a chess board, to be used as a means of propagating and strengthening the house only. I was emboldened by my newly absorbed knowledge, combined with my fear of a less-than-undesirable future, I worked hard to cancel my engagement. I had forgotten how many times I had burnt the midnight oil, of how many times my proposes were shot down, of the bad-mouthing my parents gave me, but I succeeded. In the end, Sona Sitri succeeded. She was a free woman and nothing was going to change that.

Alas, kindred feelings indeed.

Only the sharp chirping sounds of my "Queen", Tsubaki's fingers clicking, pulled my away from my thoughts.

"Kaichou, are you alright? You seem as if there is something on your mind," she voiced out, concern mixed with sternness. Only then had I realised I went off-track and was standing there for a full minute after the teleportation ended.

I smiled, touched by her concern. "It's nothing Tsubaki, I merely went to visit Jonathan-san, he is unwell and will be absent for a few days," I answered her worryings. She nodded as I continued, "Come Tsubaki, I have to file in a report, and we have to prepare the school for the upcoming peace conference between the three factions." She nodded in agreement as we proceeded to the Student Council office.

 _Jonathan Hu, I'll be keeping an eye on you._

* * *

 _ **August 20th, 2022, 4 P.M**_

 _ **XCS Untouchable, Earth Orbit**_

 _ **Shen**_

I inputted the refined schematics for Codename : Project ELEVATOR, new type of dimensional psi-gate capable of sending entire fleets to anywhere in the universe, or _other dimensions_ for the matter in a few seconds. It was a twenty kilometer wide, with some of it's components just recently reverse-engineered and improved from the Alien Mothership. Between salvaging the remains of the said craft and developing Codename : Project Argent Sun, the team's resources were strained as it was already. As such, it took a whole week to adapt our existing psi-teleporters for the intended function.

The psi-gate worked on the same principles of the psionic technique **Phase Cloak** , in which the psion would be rendered invisible and utterly undetectable because he has shifted to another, but closely related dimensional plane. ELEVATOR takes it even further, by using extracted knowledge of slain xeno enemies, it can cut a tunnel through dimensional barriers to reach both the Underworld and Heaven. It would grant XCOM unparalleled first strike and retaliatory advantage against the Biblical Factions should war ever happen.

As the interface accepted the schematic and the nanoforges started churning out parts seemingly out of thin air, I turned my attention to Codename : Project Argent Sun. The thing was essentially a WMD, or more precisely, an Elerium enhanced _Synthetic Light_ suitcase nuke. It would not exactly blow up in the traditional context, it'd bathe a continent the size of Asia with Light energy, so potent and wild that even Satan-Class devils will die in a matter of minutes. It was like radiation poisoning for the devils, but worse. If that wasn't enough, due to the inherently unstable makeup of Synthetic Light, it will spontaneously combust and explode after a period of time, with enough Light energy to raze half a third of the Earth. Against the devils, whose entire planet was made of land, it'd inflict way worse casualties and in a best case scenario, cripple their war capabilities, worst case, begin a chain of events that will lead to the downfall of their species.

It was unethical, barbaric, inefficient.

My stomach felt uneasy as my mind lingered on the potential application and repercussions of this weapon of war...no, genocide, yes, tool of genocide.

I know it is meant to be a final say, when all other possible avenues were exhausted, but this was overkill, no beyond that. I believe that if we truly want a world where all races could co-exist, then breeding hatred in other's hearts was not the way to go.

Apparently the Council thinks otherwise.

They'd use these _nukes,_ if they could even be classified as such, to wipe out the devil race if they refused to surrender. But the possibility of a small group of devils surviving and plotting against future generations sent a tundra down my spine. I knew what I was in for when I signed up to be Chief Engineer of XCOM, but this went past the line, however faded and blurry it was. I do not know if Vahlen agrees to these violations of morality, but I do not. I'd been there personally, when we were interrogating the Angels and Devils, they seemed genuinely human, and there was no way I'd willingly harm something so close as a human, it'd be no different from mindlessly killing humans themselves.

Back during the war, I had felt disturbed by our discriminate treatment of our alien foes, and had we not been in danger of imminent extinction, I would have protested tirelessly. As alien as the invaders were, they were still living and possessed a conscience, though bounded to the Uber Ethereal. And now we were going to do the same to beings whose difference when compared to us was so minute it might not even exist, and while we are not even being threatened directly?

Preposterous!

I made up my mind, the Council might want a weapon capable of blowing an entire civilization to kingdom come, and I will give them many, but with a few of my own tweaks. I slided my aged and wrinkly fingers across the hologram, and found the intended part of the blueprint. I made a reverse pinching action with my thumb and index finger, magnifying the projection. From then on, I began to work tirelessly to create a control mechanism of sorts, one that could fit inside all the pre-existing machinery.

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow and heaved a sigh of content, as a huge weight was lifted off my already creaking shoulders. I had managed to create a salt induction channel within the nuke. Elerium, for as much of a godsend it was to the human race, had one glaring flaw, weakness to salt water, or more precisely, salt itself. When coming in contact with salt molecules, elerium's atomic structure did not respond to salt molecules, rather, by mixing elerium and salt, elerium's atomic structure would be hardened, until the point that even when other particles bombard it once again, the element would be unresponsive.

Hence, I included a mechanism to regulate the power, however much I could. The raw amount of Synthetic Light included in the bomb was overwhelming, even with no elerium included, it be able to take out half of Russia just by explosive force. But with the added control contraption, one would at least be able to regulate the amount of destruction caused. Half of Russia was still a long way to go compared to a third of Earth anyways.

I re-checked the plans one last time, before contacting The Commander about the change. I have confidence he will listen to me, he had always done the right thing from the start of the war to all the way till now, there was no way he would let me down.

A light flashed before my eyes, not long after The Commander appeared on the hologram.

"What is it Shen?"

I took a deep breathe as I composed myself, before beginning.

"Commander, I am contacting you to discuss about Project Argent Sun."

His face quickly took a grim and serious shade, before replying, "What about it?"

I spoke again, "Commander, while I know Argent Sun is supposed to be a last resort, but I cannot help but find the initial designs proposed by Republic engineers to be...rudimentary."

"How so?" The Commander inquired.

"The purpose of the suitcase nuke is to send the devils cowering in fear, then capitulate on the momentum and ensure a complete victory in the case they do not surrender, either by the olive branch or by force. However, the bomb has only a single yield, which is capable of destroying a third of the Earth. I think this is as much as a waste of life as it is an engineering failure. The best case scenario is that the devils are cowed into surrendering, or if they don't, we launch a final push against their shocked and battered forces. The worst case scenario however, is that it begins a downward spiral of events that will foresee the societal collapse of the devils. While I am not concerned about the direct effects of such callous usage of destruction on the enemy, imagine if a group of them bored a hatred for us, which, after many years, resurface again. And what if XCOM is busy dealing another threat?"

"Stop", The Commander firmly ordered. A tense silence hanged in the air, before he broke into a smile, and subsequently a chuckle. I was confused, this was a serious matter, not something to be taken lightly! Before I could make an impolite request of the origin of his mirthfulness, he beat me to it.

"Shen, ever the pacifist are you? I know what you are talking about, and I'm fully aware of the consequences of causing such unneeded wanton destruction. In fact, I had a feeling you were going to do this the whole time, you probably added a dash of salt to the bomb, didn't you?", The Commander concluded. I was shocked, how did he know so much. Before I could inquire, he spoke again.

"Don't look so shocked, I found out more about you by talking with the local engineering crew while you were gone. Figured how you spent almost all your time in that workshop, they'd know you best," The Commander revealed. After a wistful sigh, he continued.

"It began with Vahlen, a few days ago, you know. Hexa brought a new recruit, Xenovia Quarta I believe, a natural born holy sword wielder and possessor of Durandal, the Peerless Sword from legend. After the usual gauntlet, she was submitted to Initiation. Shortly after that, Vahlen came and broke into tears, confessed about how the nature of her work was torturing her," he paused, collecting his thoughts, before continuing.

"Her ideas and her heart worked on two different systems, her mind believed the ends justified the means, but her heart couldn't take it, all the violence and dark nature of her profession. It then dawned on me how little attention I'd been paying to my own men and women, so I decided to get to know all of you better, using whatever leisure time I had at my disposal," he said, taking a breather.

"So Shen, keep up the good work, my thoughts are with yours on this one. Afterall, the Council only cares that we get the job done, and who are bickering politicians to decide what the real men are supposed to do, huh?", The Commander finished, leaving my speechless.

Eventually, I regained my wits, and smiled so brightly The Commander had remarked I smiled like a goofy five year-old who had gotten his favorite chocolate, but I did not care. I was right, Bradford was a righteous man at heart.

"Thank you Commander, you have no idea how much that means to me. As for ELEVATOR, it will take about a full week just to get the psi-gate operational, and the Untouchable can produce up to a million nukes a day. As for the fleets, 12500 new Rapiers, 3000 Rejuvunations, 200 Corsair Destroyers, and 10 of the newly proposed Devastator Dreadnoughts have been pressed into service. All of them and their strike craft compliments are equipped with the new Vahlenite-B and multi-directional ZPE technology. Half of the fleet has already gone through successful refits with the estimated completion time about a week from now."

He nodded in appreciation. After an exchange of goodbyes, we left the conversation, with me feeling a great sense of accomplishment. That was overshadowed when a sudden surge of agony overwhelmed me and forced me to my knees, I coughed so much my eyes felt they were bulging out of my sockets as tears scrolled down my tempered cheeks.

 _Ah, my old age is getting to me_. Well, old age or not, I still had my part to play, as I inputted the changed blueprints into the construction queue, I slumped onto the holographic chair, basking in the rare moment of serenity and peace before the hectic pacing of my job overtook once again.

* * *

 _ **August 27th, 2022, 12 P.M**_

 _ **Kuoh Private Academy**_

 _ **Jonathan**_

Ah, the sweet, sweet bells of (temporary) reprieve had finally rung, granting me the (constrained) freedom I had been yearning for the entire morning, I just could not wait to leave the classroom and take a walk on the (boring) school grounds. I felt an urge to psionically punch my overly narcissistic and negative subconscious.

There, much better. Seriously, no wonder I was going to die after being taken over by it, such depravity of happiness just violated the laws of nature. I strolled in the gardens behind the school, taking in the relaxing scenery of nature while humming a comforting tune.

 _Come_

I felt oddly disappointing that I could not complete my walk, figuring I had enough time, I accepted the psionic compulsion, if Cinder had called me, then it should be important, and I should apologize for my earlier interaction with her. I was way too rough,and should not have let anger cloud my speech making.

I closed my eyes as I experienced the familiar tug of psionic teleportation.

* * *

As I reopened my closed eyelids, and took in the sight around me, I could not help but instinctively whistle. Pristine white walls and furniture decorated with gold trimmings and decorations. Along with a sparkling chandelier suspended in the middle of the room. To the far right, an entrance to the kitchen staffed with state-of-the art kitchenware was located.

Then, acting according to ingrained instincts, honed through years of hardship, my eyes darted across it's confines as the chocolate smudge raced across the edges. A table at 2 o'clock, with a plasma TV of roughly 50 inches, mounted on the wall, with it facing sideways towards me. A window that spanned the entire side of the room was ahead, approximately twelve meters laid between me and that potential escape. At my north-west, was a door, which by all possibilities led to the master bedroom, with the main entrance of the suite behind me and an alternate one available through the kitchen, which was a few steps towards my left hand.

I abruptly interrupted myself, shocked, and angry, very angry. Worst of all, I did not know why. Cinder was not the enemy, why was I formulating thousands of battle plans, strategies for retreat, backed-up by hundreds upon hundreds of redundancies.

 _"In this cruel world, you there is no such thing as an ally, everything exists in perpetual competition, and subsequently, enmity."_ An ominous tone looped through my mindscape. I clutched where my hearts were, the distress enough to put my body on combat mode.

Then, Cinder walked in, wrapped in a bath towel and nothing more, with the radiant sunshine cresciving her beauty, but I was in no mood to pay attention to that. The subtle flinching in her eyes was enough for me. She noticed, but as usual, she just saw me as a tool, to be used up dry and discarded, only to be sought out again when a new situation required of me.

I sighed, reality sure is cold and unfair. _Yes, it is._ The same haunting voice spoke out. The clutching of fear grew ever stronger, as my muscles tensed, and I began to breathe shallowly. Cinder walked towards the table of transparent glass, beckoning me forward.

I was so perturbed I couldn't even bring myself to a smile, opting to put up a blank face as I proceeded onwards. The table lit up and the glass darkened, as expected. Then, the four radials of the square tabletop pulsed as a see-through diagram of my current school showed up. Subsequently, a room, the Auxiallary Meeting Room used by the Student Council, located at the third floor and seated deep within the center of the infrastructure, blinked rapidly.

"During the your week of absence, I had been digging up intel as much as I could. But with your earlier _intrusion,_ ",Cinder did not pause, though she did look me a look at the corner of her eye. "the devils have added additional tightguards to their valuables. However, I did manage to uncover the location and date of a so-called 'peace conference' between the the Biblical Factions just yesterday. And as you guessed, it's taking place at your institution, and at tomorrow evening."

I was genuinely surprised for once, Cinder was not treating me like a tool, but rather an associate. Never before had she told me this much about her activities, only working on a need-to-know basis. However the joy did not translate into facial expressions, being overwhelmed by my current ill state. I wonder though, if Bradford had a hand in this. _He most likely did._ That repulsive cacophony _offered_. My left eyebrow twitched, if only ever so slightly. And Cinder saw it yet again.

Weird, her nostrils flared for that split-second. And I swear something went past her eyes at that instant.

"A-anyways, I had reported to HQ just last night, they have authorized us to listen in to the meeting, and have issued us a number of objectives. One, discern the purpose of the assembly, two, highlight personnel of importance at the meeting, three, prevent the public from ever finding out," I gave a small nod of understanding, it was simple enough.

"Are they going to watch in on us?" I questioned, almost certainly assured of the answer.

"Yes, these earpieces are miniaturized hyperwave beacons, used by our spies in the shadow war against EXALT. They intercept audio and visual waves then stream it directly to HQ and the Council. From there on, they will decide the goal of the second phase of the mission,", Cinder answered

"Let me guess, either sabotage, stay in the shadows or get the limelight?" I asked once again.

"It all depends on the Council and The Commander, he will offer tactical advise, but the power rests in the Councilman's hands. While it is most likely we will attempt to remain hidden, there might be unforeseen changes on the fly. In any case, I have pointed out a set of structural weaknesses in the school building, that will make the center portion collapse in on itself if disturbed sufficiently," Cinder informed.

I nodded grimly, if push came to shore, then the school will have to be sacrificed. And it was easy repairing such a mundane building as itself, once the otherworlders were evicted.

I memorized all the structural weakpoints, there were not many, only two, a set of support pylons on the first floor, and the middle foundational pillar, hammered into the ground when the base of the building was being laid.

"One last thing, in the case of our cover being blown and under active pursuit of _massive_ forces, you are to use this, a demonic power siphon, to hamper their chase. If necessary, use this and massacre your way out, or don't, it's up to your choice," Cinder drawled out as she handed me a transparent device that looked like two triangles glued together by their bases. It was small, and I was able to grasp it with just my forefinger and thumb.

"This thing clearly has a limit," I said, disapprovingly.

"Of course it does, at most you can only absorb up to a god's level of energy," the woman replied.

"So, it's full, when the thing changes colour completely?", "Yes."

The siphon levitated above the palm of my hand before a swirling vortex swallowed it whole.

"Thanks, I might need it," Cinder just continued staring at the hologram, barely nodding.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I gotta go, school's waiting." As I prepared to relocate myself, I was caught off guard by the sudden question from my "leader".

"A-are you in pain?", she asked, eyes finding the floor interesting all of a sudden. I quirked an eyebrow in inquisition, "And how do you know that?"

She literally _squirmed_ under my gaze, prompting even further investigation. "W-well, I am you handler, so I could help you if you want. It's mental, isn't it?", the ebony haired women asked.

"Well yes, but you don't need to,", I was interrupted before I could continue. "If you want, I-I could help you with it."

I was positively at a lost for words, eventually coming to my senses, I said, "Thanks for the offer, how's tonight then?". She nodded her head in compliance. I smiled, and parted.

* * *

As I found myself surrounded by lush greenery once again, I looked around me, good, the feeling was gone. Just then, the bell rang and I had to helter skelter back to my homeroom.

* * *

 **-Cinder-**

I released a breathe I had not released I was holding in, that was a close one. Already, symptoms of _him_ were beginning to show, and had The Commander not had the courtesy to remind me, I might have been a goner. I had to keep _him_ sealed, if just for a while longer, Jonathan was growing stronger by the day, recovering lost strength, and soon he'd be able to overcome _him_ , hopefully. I placed my palm above my chest, to sooth my beating heart.

 _He_ was here, if only for a while, that vile, black substance radiating off her, for lack of better words, patient. And that malicious aura of death and despair nearly suffocated and brought her to her knees, it attacked her mind, without conscious effort, for it's sole purpose was the destruction of those it _hated._ Frankly, it made her feel as if on death's doormat. A monument of her sins, and those of others.

Oh well, what had happened had happened, there was no point crying over split milk. It was still a long time before the sun set, better get to work, after calming down.

* * *

 **-?-**

I leaned on the window frame, taking in the sight of the ocean. One of my many familiars just reported in, bringing more than interesting news for me. A self-fulfilling prophecy apparently, this XCOM, a protector of humanity, now setting it's sights on the supernatural.

Those arrogant bigots, hiding in their own little worlds, now they will get what is coming for them.

More entertainment for me though, and soon, all will know the name of the troll.

I let loose a chuckle that scared the living daylight out of my pet.

* * *

 **Alteration Field-** A technique of the _**Mind**_ branch, it alters the brainwaves of individuals observing the things within the field to match what the caster has in mind.

 **Phase Cloak-** A technique of the _**Reality**_ branch, it moves the user out of dimensional sync with the world, allowing them to phase through obstacles and become intangible.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there's that, and now we have Fate elements in this story. I did a self insert since I was too lazy to wr==think of an original protagonist, and it'd make the story more relatable to me, and easier to write. And what is the thing plaguing our protagonists mind? Three stars for a correct guess! Please leave your comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
